


一九四一

by fehn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fehn/pseuds/fehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>无魔法世界AU。顽固地拒绝接受治疗坐待病情恶化的军官SS来到了曾为敌国的小镇，自虐式地想亲眼注视着战争的遗迹和当时留下无可补偿的破坏，待在饭店的两个月里他结识了勤快的旅馆接待人员HP，身为战争孤儿的青年其双亲即在战争期间某次轰炸时双亡。这样的背景使SS在面对此人时始终无法抛开负罪感，而在逐渐对彼此产生兴趣的两人之间，还有闻风而来欲对“仇人”展开复仇行动的，HP的儿时好友…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**27.07.1989**

就在不久的将来，我即将失去我的兄弟，哈利．汉纳森，波特家的最后一人。

虽然先前就早有人暗示过──但当我接获这个消息──确切来说就在今天上午，当我在避暑用的住所为了新一期的文稿来回踱步，而那只木制的鸟又从钟内探头出来聒噪地鸣叫后不久，我接到了那通电话，接着便以一种自己也未料想到的激动程度，浑身发抖地跌坐到椅子上，基督啊，我仰起头，感到眼眶一阵发热。

过了半晌，我坐到书桌前，看着窗外与家乡隐约重叠的海岸景色，再次兴起了将那年所发生的一切透过书写纪录下来的念头。是啊，为什么不呢？就像海鸥必定拥有飞翔的渴望，我诚实的内心可以很无畏地向自己宣告：你一直想这么做。

然而也许是整件事太过私人性质──毕竟不只牵涉到我自身的前半生，或者是站得太过贴近，以致深陷其中无法着手…又或单纯只是不愿让它们离开自身以外的某种心理，在这将近二十年的写作生涯中，即使已经身为一名…有那么些许声望的作家，除了在梦里，我还从未将它们作为题材呈显在任何地方。

然而事实上所有的资料一直都妥善地收整着，它们正好端端地躺在我书桌右侧最下方的抽屉里：我的日记、我兄弟的笔记，以及归那两人所有而后留下的文献资料…在漫长的岁月里，它们随着我四处旅行、搬迁──出于一种莫名的复杂心理，我总带着那叠东西，几乎可谓寸步不离。

现在，因为那个消息的缘故，那些无形的材料则在层叠记忆里叫嚣着，呼喊着。它们是如此渴望脱离我的脑壳，摆脱一切箝制与束缚。

…好吧，也该是时候了。对一名早已活过半个世纪，不知道自己还拥有多少珍贵时间的老人而言，勤劳点总是不会错的。但这份文稿…无论上头记载了什么，我也不打算公开发表，不，当然不会在谁的生日宴会上节选朗读，或者在某份报上的小品栏上公开连载。

──它仅是一段属于我，关于我的兄弟与某个男人的往昔回忆。

总之在动手之前，我已然决意要将这些琐碎絮语独自带入坟墓里。我不认为当事人曾经期望过有人以任何形式写下关于这段过往的只字词组，要在以前，若是他们当中之一知道了这份文稿，也许还会大发雷霆。

但这一切要以什么作为开端呢？想起那一望无际的海洋，想起孩提时代的自己惊恐地坐在自行车上的那个午后…头隐隐地痛了起来，我换了换坐姿以避开自窗外直接灌进室内的海风，顺带舒展有些僵硬的双腿。也许就是在那个瞬间，在众多画面和信息中，那个独特的名字跃然浮现……

西弗勒斯。

是的，就直接以此作为一切的开始，再合适不过。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**28.07.1989**

我二十五岁那年，九月份的尾末，他再度踏上这片土地上的某座海港城市。[1] 是的，再度。西弗勒斯一生所背负着的疑问，那些无人能回答的问题所赋予他的痛苦都发生在这座城市，在他作为一名年轻的少尉，首次踏上这块土地之时。

西弗勒斯那时大约二十一岁。而在他离开的四年后，那座城市的建设与昔日辉煌在两国交战[2] 中几乎毁坏殆尽…那时的他有可能得知这件事吗？

这名军旅生涯多数时间皆在海上度过的男人曾经遭到俘虏，就在他服役的船舰遭到击沈后。或许是在战争结束的那年…又或许是结束往回推前一年？从他与约瑟夫刊载在《法兰克福日报》上的一栏访谈来看，应当是后者──虽然在我模模糊糊的印象里，总要将这两件事摆在一起。好像所有事情都该是一回结束。

那趟任务…他对此并没有多提。那些经历战争的几个世代的人有许多不愿多提起往事，甚至不愿轻易地回顾，至少在人前是如此。发生的一切太过复杂，或者太过不堪，因为他们既是受害者，却也是参与其中难以清白的一环。相形之下西弗勒斯很幸运，不是因为他的身心里未曾留下战争所带来的创伤与刻痕，而是他足够年轻，人格还能拥有回忆以及反省的弹性。不过轻易地将这个男人的作为归因于年纪是不公平的，他确实拥有比同辈的大多数人更多的勇气，帮助他穿透虚假，面对他一生都在找寻的真实。

西弗勒斯所在的舰艇永远沉没入海的那天，该是个什么样的日子？也许是个难得有阳光的下午，所以他们，那些平日专注戒备着的士兵们才会都聚集在甲板上，抱持着平日更好一些的心情。毕竟这是任务的尾声，波光粼粼的海面上方偶有海鸥飞过，洋溢着某种短暂的平和气象。应当在岗位上负责戒备的同袍也许恰好开了小差，总之他们之中没人注意到就要发生什么。

──船身遭到炮击，发出几声巨响接着翻覆着沉没也只是剎那间的事。

我试着想象…在成片混乱之中，足够好运没有第一时间遭到船骸削撞致死的黑发年轻男人是如何反复呛咳着，边奋力地划动双臂以浮出水面。

也许他的左耳会因为落水时的冲击而短暂失去了听觉……或者呛进了好几口海水？在尽可能保有冷静的同时，这名深谙水性的海军中尉边是否因围绕周身的低温感到不安？──毕竟冬季里的海水太过冰冷了，足以让人在短时间内意识模糊地失温致死。疲倦以及麻木感一波波侵袭他的神智，还有腿上正汩汩流出的血……他只能试图透过咬着嘴唇内侧唤醒疼痛，再撑过一阵，也许就是最后的短短十来分钟。

想必当时他是惶然不安的──就如同我曾意外亲眼见过的那样──在此之前我从未想过那犹如钢铁般冷硬的男人也会感到动摇…但说到底，谁又能真正背离人性？

_…收音机里的报导断续着流泄出来，沙沙作响。他短暂地睁开眼，接着再度陷入昏睡。_

是了，就是这样。遭打捞起来的年轻军官落入了英国人的手中，十分走运。我是说，相对另一个活下来却可能面对的结果──冰天雪地里位于西伯利亚的集中营──遇到英军什么的可真要感谢上帝。这个男人差一点就回不来了，参照一些他的同袍的命运。[3]

那场单方面的战役对他所造成的影响：尤其是对于健康方面的损害，日后一直深切地困扰着西弗勒斯。即使如此，这个顽固的男人却没想过要对自己的身体状况多加理会。我总认为在饱受折磨的同时，他总有着某种非由他人强加的自我责罚的倾向。好似一种看似盲目的坚持，在过往总使年轻的我倍感疑惑。

对于这种我个人解读的倾向之说，最好的证明就是当他三十八岁那年再度回到那座作为大战起始点的城市时，依旧带着满身未妥善治愈的伤病。想想看，彼时已经远离战争结束多久了？

想到这里，我抬眼看了一下挂钟。由于半小时之后还有访谈行程，今天就先纪录到这里吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]设定原型为现今隶属波兰，曾沦为德国属地的某座海港城市，不明确指称之原因于后记中另行叙述。  
> [2]此指1945年间德俄交战。俄军轰炸造成该城市建设约有95%损毁。  
> [3]参照历史实情。遭英军俘虏还得以在战后遭遣返，遭俄军俘虏的德国士兵则多亡殁于西伯利亚。


	3. Chapter 3

**29.07.1989**

我在脑中假想着构筑了一个场景。

一九五八年九月。暗灰云朵层层堆栈在圆弧形的海湾上空，云缝里渗出少许光亮，海鸥成群结队地朝这座北面的港口而来。几只黑背鸥展翅飞起，落在沙滩沿岸，弯身将艳黄的喙埋入退潮的沙地里；更多的白色身躯则窝藏在岩缝之间，彷佛在静静等待着。

离岸不远的海面上，满覆着的绿藻随着波浪起伏，海风卷袭着湿气及刺鼻腥味阵阵呼啸而过。雨丝歪斜地飘下，沾上了几艘停泊着的船只，船身的漆料大半都剥落了，斑痕累累。悬挂在登船处的旗帜猛烈拍打着杆身，发出清脆的金属撞击声响，白色细绳来回扯着松脱了的轮轴轧然滚转。

冷清港口内，两三名工人熟练地进行着日常劳动，在他们装卸货物区域的不远处，衣领敞开露出红色胸膛的老人紧握着木质烟斗，一只宽大的黑色胶鞋踏在残余半截的石墩上，时而朝一旁单着衬衣的年轻人侧过头颅。他们微微朝前俯身，细软的发丝来回飞乱着。也许是在打赌暴风雨有多近，五分钟？年轻人摇了摇头，接过了老人递来的扁铝壶。也许还要更久，他专注地看向海岸上的鸥群，比了个数字。

一艘船入了港。

将船票收进衣袋，提着简单行囊刚登上岸的西弗勒斯被迫停下了脚步──暴风雨即将来临，空气有些滞闷。海鸥对此向来拥有着精准的预知能力，而他的左腿亦然。

一阵强风自斜后方吹过，刮来一阵刺鼻的浓烟。他仍然面无表情地站着，额间滑下一滴汗珠，随即黏到了有些卷曲的半长黑发上。不停飘下的雨丝顺着发尾渗入他的衣领，其余的则沿着黑色的斗篷滑下。他微微侧身，尽可能地伸展那只生疼的腿，朝四周巡视了一圈。

…他当时见到了什么？又想起了什么？那当中会有两个他曾冒着风险保护过的男孩身影吗？当他看见大街上穿梭来去的自行车时，又是否彷佛见到了当时的自己？或者是那仍未重建的建筑废墟，也许这个男人会伫足，以一种难以解读的目光地凝视着埋在碎石堆里的铁黑色风向鸡──它仅露出一小截尖针，沉默地指向过往的行人。

总之，对于那座城市的日常面貌，除了这名乍到此地的外来客以外，没有人停下来多看一眼──毕竟距离战争结束之日已经过了十三年，正确地说，十三年又四个月。幸存的人们大多早已拿出有如杂草般顽强的适应力，尝试着使生活重返日常正轨。更别提那些什么也不怕的海鸥，直到西弗勒斯的身影消失在距离最近的街角，牠们也仍在那片无尽的海洋上喧闹着。

西弗勒斯走路的方式十分令人印象深刻，彷佛坚强意志力高度凝聚的具体呈显。当他以笔直快速的步伐划过街道，远看就像把奶油刀轻易地切开奶油似的；若是拿座节拍器来测试，我敢打赌，那每一步必定都踏在点上。不夸张，坐在他行经路线一旁还会有阵风扫过──就在他头一天来到镇上时，我偶然体验过。

二十五岁的我腿上摊着一本诗集，坐在一堵矮墙上时不时晃着脚，突然间，周遭窒闷的空气就遭一阵凉爽的风取代了，这突然的改变迫使我抬起头，目光捕捉到一道与印在脑海里的重合着的身影。就像老提姆生前常说的，发生了这么多事，他相信那名年轻军官一定会回来。是的，他一直顽固地深信于此。事实也证明他是对的。

于是我可以很确信地说，那日，西弗勒斯便是以这种步伐一路自港口步行到我们镇上的。

──以他身体的情况而言，那可真是一段很长的路。

在周六，小镇里什么店家都歇业了，偏偏又来了投宿的客人，提姆便会催赶我骑车到城里买些面包。通常也只有一间面包店会在上午营业──不是最好吃的那家──但也算过得去了。

我们旅馆的菜色主力的是各式鱼类料理，不甚精致，都是些对一名退休渔夫而言十分家常的菜肴。至于面包，提姆说他没想过要涉足这个与发酵面团相亲相爱的领域。毕竟万能的上帝给了与每个人不同的才干，与海洋相关的是他的天职，至于长在地上的他则情愿交给能干的面包师傅──我想是因为他曾半夜偷偷试作裸麦面包失败，不巧还被夜间醒来的我发现，因而恼羞成怒的结果。

总之，我还能记得那样的情景：在生锈的链条发出的刺耳抗议声中，自己奋力踏着踏板，一路从小镇歪歪斜斜地赶赴大城市。要是去迟了，展示架上就真的什么也没了。

这样的差事说实在是有些麻烦且费力的。

先别提我们的旅店藏在巷弄里，骑到大街前还得绕过一群喜爱在清晨群聚闲谈的街坊邻居，好不容易招呼完他们，骑出镇外，你得先奋力骑上一段泥泞崎岖的林间捷径…或者干脆跳下来推车。毕竟那是条长年被人们走出来的，藏在树林里的隐密窄路，坡度有点陡，泥土里还充满碎石，若非要两人并行，尖细的树枝必定会划破一人的衬衫或脸蛋。不走这里的话就得选择搭乘二小时一班的公交车了。你不会想花几小时环绕一大圈回到距离上的原点以接上通往城市的道路的。

坡道的尽头衔接一样难行的山路，自行车一路颠簸，震得人虎口发麻。西弗勒斯自然体验过这些。再来还要骑上大约十来分钟，直到看到那座通往城内的灰白色短桥为止。

就是那样，那些熟悉的景象接连着浮现，我彷佛可以见到当时的情景。

──回头说说西弗勒斯吧。

那日，暴风雨迟迟未来，灰蒙的天空时而降下半大不小的阵雨，风势逐渐增强了起来。雨流在石块凹陷处造成一洼洼积水，顺着车来人往分流到地势较低的路面两侧，牵着孩童上街的妇女快步躲到搭着布篷的店家门口，骑着自行车的人们则倾身朝车身贴伏着，加大了踩踏的力道。

即使天候变化唤醒了身上的旧伤，西弗勒斯仍保有着往常一般难以错认的特质，他的靴子一起一落，稳定地踏在一条肉眼看不见的在线，黑色身影疾行而过那因建筑崩塌消失而更显宽敞的广场。

过了二十多分钟，又或许远远不止。直到最后一栋独立着的低矮建筑物也远远留在独行的男人身后，出现在城市尽头的便是一座灰白色的短桥。桥身看来十分崭新，与他记忆里的有所差距，它在战后二年经过重新翻修，原本竖立在头尾──当年一度更换边境牌子时连带立起的──巨大的白色鹰隼塑像也已然消失无踪。

西弗勒斯必定无法确定那两只由他们的艺术协会捐赠，脚爪紧箝着猎物的老鹰上哪去了，由于情势已经与过往不同了，他搜集的剪报没有提到相关消息；也许，这也并非什么大事。那一只只银金色飞向他们卓越坚定的外国友人（ _可笑_ ，他想着）身上的[4]，今日也不再是充满光辉的象征。

…等到过了那座桥，他就要遭遇到麻烦了。

然而，作为外地人的西弗勒斯自然对接下来要发生的事情毫不知情──这件事对于日后的一切影响深远，以致我是如此渴望自己拥有改写它的能力，直到今日想来仍会涌上某种混杂着怒意以及困惑的情绪。

──那对他而言是不公平的。

虽说世界原就不存在着“公平”这个局限于特定人为制定范畴才存在着的概念，但为了那些所爱之人──朋友，亲人，还有世上那些良善的人们，我们大多数时刻里总依然祈求着一丝可能性并不为零的希望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [4]此指纳粹时期颁赠给外国人士的雄鹰勋章（Verdienstorden vom Deutschen Adler）


	4. Chapter 4

**30.07.1989**

扬．库尔特．卡兹马瑞克是我见过最适合以“暴怒”一词代表的人。有些人的坏脾气与生俱来，有些人则是后天环境多少合理地造就了他们忿忿不平的心态。

小库尔特的情况二者皆非，他是某种更为严重的，我会说是源于血缘…基因…需要定期上医院汇报诊疗的那种。刚上小学的头一天，小库尔特就因为别人直呼他为扬而惹过一次事端──他觉得这是个娘娘腔的名字，要谁敢在此名的那些命名日里遵循传统向他表示祝贺之意，那人就要倒大楣了。

于是，在接连揍扁了同楼层教室十二个小孩的鼻子之后，全校的学生都很好地记住了这点。这就是为什么人们都使用中间名或是姓氏来称呼他，毕竟他是个拳头比话语快的家伙。

而在小库尔特的自身认知里，所有的──无论是自身或者外界的──所谓问题都是他人造成的，作为一个不停被找麻烦的人（在他眼里），甚至不需要任何理由，他的暴怒就会平等地投向所有可供摧毁的对象，就像一团燃烧着的火球。说实在的，我也怀疑他其实十分甘于遵循着这个模式。

这个麻烦人物到了中学以后，所到之处依然风波不断。追根究底，他之所以没有被退学，一方面是由于他的外祖父伊戈尔．卡兹马瑞克是创校者之一，另一方面则是因为战争刚刚结束，百废待兴，没有任何成年人会花那么多心力深入地处理这件事情。

小库尔特一直对他的血统有着某种爱与恨强烈角力着的情怀，特别是他父亲与日耳曼名义上有关的那部份。他的母亲在生他时因难产去世，在六岁那年，这个男孩又死了父亲──他的父亲是义裔德国人，在家乡惹事后逃到了这片土地上，和小库尔特的母亲相遇，然后，生子结婚，继续惹事。库尔特这个中间名就来自于他的名字。

这个男人生平没干过什么正经事，战时靠弄黑市物资在其中灌水动手脚发了笔横财。就任何一眼睛长在正确位置的人来看，库尔特．施耐德各方面都不是什么良善之辈，除了他一心崇拜着自己父亲的儿子以外。

最后，这个男人死在了我的眼前，年轻的西弗勒斯的跟前。在那个夏日的午后，他的血溅上了年轻军官的崭新的，漆黑发亮的军靴。而我兄弟的惨剧则发生得要更早一点。

一九四一。

事情都在那一年发生，那将我们以一种紧密的形式连结在一起的年份。

中学毕业以后，无所事事的年轻小伙子们很快地在小库尔特的率领之下成群结党，四处游荡闯祸。父亲的死曾经影响过这名青少年吗？谁也不得而知。总之他和几个行为特别恶劣的同伙一度被送去问题青少年的管理所，等同监狱一类的地方。然而在被放出来之后，已经成年的小库尔特又回到了镇上，很快地再度聚集了一票势力。

接下来我要说的事情十分明显：西弗勒斯走过了那座灰白色的桥梁，迎面而来的就是那帮混混。

我知道他们的惯用技俩。那天必定也是类似的情景：小库尔特面无表情地继续处理手边生物──无论那天不幸被他逮到的是什么，或者是只从枝干被砸下的鸟类。这名首领连头也不用抬，他的注意力完全放在取出那倒霉生物的内脏，或者撕裂牠们的过程。他的两个手下自会一左一右地上前包夹那个走入他们活动范围的路人。 

但是他们以为自己遇上了谁呢？某个活该倒楣的外地人？…思及此处我仍会露出一丝微笑。

由往后的一些亲身体验来判断，我毫不怀疑西弗勒斯必定在此役取得了全面性的胜利，如同一场漂亮的闪电战──在耐性欠缺时，他相当乐意于迅速击溃敌手。至少，在对上那个力气大到能跟牛摔跤的，有着灰色眼珠的暴怒代名词以前。

假若让这两人在公平的条件下一对一分出个胜负，又会迈向个什么样的结果？我在脑中模拟着，促使着两个小人儿的影像朝彼此招呼挑衅，试着让他们扑作一团互探弱点。然而这终是徒劳的。至少在当时，足以构成推断的冲突终究没有发生。

因为我的兄弟正巧骑着车，越过了我所说的那些崎岖不平的路行经那里，撞上了他们二人沈静着的对峙──西弗勒斯的神情无动于衷，小库尔特则来回打量着眼前看来削瘦可欺的高个子男人，他们当时思索着什么呢？那横卧在一旁地上的又是谁与谁？维多和皮奥特吗？哈利几乎是瞬间明白发生了什么，他快速地跳下自行车，不忘小心地在矮墙边停靠好那辆老旧的交通工具，仓促地在臀后抹了抹手，想也不想地就朝那陌生人与熟人之中走去。

他们四周充斥着潮湿的青草、泥地与汗水混合而成的气味，雨势渐长──

不得不中断一下，以解决上头提到的可能会造成误解的表述问题。纵使这份文稿只有我自己能见得，然而出于一种不吐不快的冲动，我仍得为我的兄弟作出澄清：哈利与这票人自然没有瓜葛，他们平日并无来往，这点是──毫无疑问的。我的兄弟天性中所拥有的良善与正义感让他与这些无所事事的暴徒注定一开始就走上两条分歧的道路。

那么究竟是什么使这帮人，或者确切地说：这个血性残暴的小库尔特，非要将脚到另一条路上呢？我会说单单是因为哈利，哈利──他的存在就是所有的理由。

我的兄弟具备了一种并不张扬显着的人格魅力，年长者里，凡是阅历丰富的多对他喜爱有佳。而在同辈中，他的存在也是──我会说是相当奇特而他本人毫无察觉的──因为这并非是因为他在哪项学科上的表现十分优秀，或在男孩子之间相当看重的体育方面能力特别出众的缘故。

我这位兄弟并不特别顺从，事实上可以说是难以劝服的固执；他也并不特别善于即席展开一场劝诱人心的演说，与之相反地，除非有必要，他从不在人前张扬自己的看法。然而即使如此，在种种相对艰难的时候，即使是在他因愤怒而最为尖锐暴躁之时，也仍有些朋友愿意靠上前去，倾听自他内心真诚流露出来的声音。

若说小库尔特会看谁的情面，除了他死去的父母以外，就只有我的兄弟了。这头疯牛之所以没有与我正面起过冲突──即使我们长年互看不顺眼──就是因为哈利永远横在那里，一个他无法越过好构着我衣领的位置的缘故。

──说到什么了？是了，西弗勒斯与我成年后的兄弟，他们两人的初次会面。

西弗勒斯，在那危机莫名地因来人化解后，他能有任何线索猜到眼前的这名年轻人是谁吗？在经过这么多年，而当年的幼孩早已成长到需担起成年的责任以后？而我的兄弟呢？他可能记得三岁那年在那座城市里发生的一切吗？

哈利对那场纷争以及相关的一切未曾多加详谈，因此我对此无从置喙一词。我不知道他们那时候对彼此留下了什么印象，又或者究竟有没有留下格外鲜明的印象──即使就艺术加工的角度我很愿意给这场具有意义的初见添加些砖瓦…但那样又彷佛过度简化了这二人的性格与他们日后关系的成份──不，西弗勒斯与哈利，他们绝对无法在第一眼即察觉了对方与自己的渊源，而以我兄弟日后那平淡描述的口吻，他也没对西弗勒斯拥有超出常态范围以外的兴趣。

亲切感？这倒有吧，是了，一种不确定的…模糊的熟悉感。当我某日晚上出于好奇，边刷洗着锅具边再度问起时，我的兄弟蹲在打开的橱柜前，偏起头给了这样的回答。

也许你会知道为什么。他漫不经心地──显然是无心之下抛出了这样的句子，并显然不是很期望能得到回答，那颗黑色的脑袋又专注地没入面前的橱柜。

幸因我兄弟当下的迟钝，我十分侥幸地逃过直视着他人眼睛撒谎的考验。

在那个狭窄的厨房里，凝视着那个蹲在地上的身影，年少的我一遍遍地想着：不是现在，哈利，也不该是我。我知道的远远太少，不足以解答你的疑问；我知道的又远远太多，高过于我能够负荷的困惑。


	5. Chapter 5

**31.07.1989**

战争结束的同年，老提姆的一边眼窝在那阵最密集的战火中失去了原来在里头的东西，取而代之的是颗又圆又亮的玻璃眼珠。在那之后，这名曾经拥有一条渔船的男人索性接收了这个镇上某间历史悠久的餐馆，将它改建成足以应付误闯这个偏僻小镇的旅客数量的小型旅馆。

起先，旅馆内的大小事务都由他亲手打理，基本上没遇到什么问题，提姆总知道怎样吸引来客：镇上的居民即使无须住宿，也愿意在晚餐时分离开自家，穿过阴暗的巷弄来到旅馆，踏进香气四溢的室内以享用一客提姆特制海味餐。

后来，随着战争的阴霾一年年逐渐远去（人们也渴望如此），旅游的风潮又兴盛起来，由于城市内大小旅馆皆客满，象是漏网之鱼而来到镇上碰运气的外地旅客也多了起来。然而，在面对失去一只眼的残疾者时，这些人往往不知该把自己的目光投向哪个点，他们既要避免多看上两眼，又要强自镇定地不将视线挪开面前的接待者。

在这整件事里，彷佛有某种不成文的礼节或者规矩──只可惜它摆在一间上了锁的房间内──遭挡在外头的他们只好努力掩饰着自身的茫然失措。

也因此，提姆有好一阵子都不负责柜台工作了，他更爱抢过那些在墙上钉钉子的装饰活，或者更换被单枕套的日常杂务，即使在那窄小的楼梯爬上爬下对他已然年迈的膝盖是种多余的负担，本可避免。

那阵子正是生意清淡期。西弗勒斯到来的那天，就在接近傍晚而迟迟未来的暴风雨将要横扫这座小镇时，我恰有事出外──作为一名业余性质剧团的临演，而我的兄弟，如前日所述，又遭支使去城里办事了。于是无事可做的提姆重回他熟悉的老岗位，也许又再整理起那一只只钥匙，仔细地核对上头的房号是否与抽屉里的标签对应。

正是在这样的状态下，木门上边挂着的铜铃敲出了一串清响，西弗勒斯踏进了这家外观并不怎显眼的旅馆。

并非出于什么特殊偏好，只是这名男人问过了几个沿路上遇到的人，从类似的答复中得知他别无选择：这个小镇上除了这间深藏于巷弄的旅馆以外，类似的营业场所只剩下酒吧和餐馆──显然上述二者都不会是他所需要的。

在他面前，遭阴影覆盖的柜台里站着一名看不清相貌的老人，他的身后则是在木门哐当一声关上的瞬间骤然降下的倾盆大雨。那个当下，就像他一生中几度面临的抉择写照：摆在眼前的道路有两条──其一朦胧不清楚好坏，另一条则显然十分糟糕──无论从什么意义上来看。

回了声“日安”后，西弗勒斯将他的提袋搁在一旁的伞架上，湿漉漉的麂皮袋面正好靠着一旁的盆栽，细小的水珠沾上了厚实的绿叶。接着他将脱下的斗篷也放在提包上，接过老人递来的毛巾来回擦拭双手。老提姆便是在这时得以细细端详着，怀疑起眼前的人──有条不紊的动作──于细节处的精准利落，还有那服贴着的半长卷发撩到耳后，因而更为接近年轻时代模样的熟悉面孔。

提姆的心跳漏了一拍，从一旁捧起了那本厚重的，表面有些磨损的红皮登记册，搬到平滑的柜面上，舔了舔指尖，开始翻找标记着九月最尾端日期的那页。一页，几十页，上百页，空气中不断扬起细小的尘埃，西弗勒斯摀着口鼻侧身打了个喷嚏。

祝您健康。终于翻找到最新空白页的提姆不急不徐地说道，平稳地将红皮册子倒转着递出。而西弗勒斯则吸了吸鼻子，拿起一旁插着的钢笔，不忘为这礼貌性的祝福开口致谢。他到现在仍未好好看过眼前的这名老人，但他又能从这张战争取走了重要内容的脸孔中辨认出什么似曾相识的部份？他还能想起当年自他手中小心接过熟睡中男孩的中年男人究竟生着怎样的一张脸吗？

那些都不重要了，因为提姆用仅存的左眼紧紧盯着那只在登记簿上划动着的手，透过他握笔的方式，以及特定字母的个人书写习惯，几乎确认了西弗勒斯的身份。

──是的，就在一九四一年。就在那年的夏季，某个午后，一名年轻的军官匆忙地将一条年幼性命托付给一名与营区有商业来往的渔夫。

提姆并没有在第一时间提出那些只有他俩知悉的往事，他甚至没有抛出一丁点疑问以试探，即使出于某种理解般的直觉，他确信那名军官总会再度到来。那么，既然这人已经出现在面前，为什么不索性将那些尘封多年的记忆全盘托出？

我只能猜测…老提姆迟疑了。他不确定作为一名投宿者的西弗勒斯是否希望听到那段过往──战争带来的创伤往往不仅是肉体方面，而更多是心灵上的。或者，至少他得先弄清楚，眼前的这名男人究竟是为何再度回到这片土地。他不愿意妄加怀疑，但只要任何事关系到他收养的两名儿子──确切地说是小儿子，这个即使与风浪搏斗都无所畏惧的退休船长就会格外谨慎。

──就好像他始终在担忧并怀疑着什么事情。

（而在某日我终将察觉，这个老人的忧虑并不多余。丝毫也不。）


	6. Chapter 6

**01.08.1989**

收起了登记册，提姆朝后退了一步好拉开右边那格沈重的抽屉。他在成排的钥匙串中挑拣着，瞇着眼取出了正确的那串。它们全都一个格式：金属钥匙的顶端穿过一条黑绳，黑绳同时系着一片圆形木牌，上头刻有用以辨别的房号。

他点了点头，走出柜台。

西弗勒斯拎着行李和那件漆黑的斗篷，跟随在步履可谓缓慢的老人后头。他们一前一后地爬着狭窄的老旧楼梯。前面那人的挪动速度对正饱尝腿疾之苦的殿后者而言，简直是项意料之外的恩泽。

这个年迈的柜台人员并没有问他太多问题，住宿登记过程不寻常地顺利，事实上对方只就事论事地谈起了需求方面的细节──支付现金，两个月？没问题。每日早餐供应自七点到八点半，不下来用餐也无妨，前一日可以预先知会好将餐点送到房门外。住宿费若包含晚餐是一个价，什么？午餐我们一般不供应，不过可以跟着吃员工伙食，不，这部份不收钱。至于报纸只提供那份最主流的日报……

我可以想象西弗勒斯当下的想法；出于那种种经历和与生俱来的性格，他不得不产生狐疑感，心神略为不宁，疑神疑鬼地推测着是否在哪个环节里藏着看不见的诡诈之处。毕竟在小型城镇里，包括他的家乡，人与人的关系总是较大城市要来得近上许多，而作为一个刚到此地的陌生人他却没受到任何──无论是于什么目的──的进一步询问。

也许一直到实际打开房门以前，西弗勒斯都仍在防备着接下来会见到的──也许还是蛛网密布，足有两个巴掌大的蜘蛛正捕捉着老鼠的景象。当然，结果自是出乎他意料，老提姆展示了一间再正常不过的客房：里头没有霉味，一尘不染，还供应热水。

于是这个沉默的黑发男人突兀地开口，改而要求了一间靠近走廊尽头的房间，并在提姆耐心地对他解释，那邻近他两个儿子房间，因此可能会有些吵的时候打断了这名老人的话语，稳稳地抬起了空着的右手。

那是可以接受的。他静静地说。于是提姆不再纠缠，耸了耸肩之后就任由他去了。

当天深夜，提姆在门口逮住了刚开完庆功宴回来踏的我。哈利早已乖巧地上床睡了，已是大学生的他仍秉持着从小到大始终如一的优良习惯，除了发育期那几年──那阵子，有时在深夜的走廊上遇到为了翻找冰箱而爬起的他都会使我受到程度不小的惊吓。

通常不会晚睡的提姆看上去一脸疲惫，眼眶底下有着浓重的阴影，他就那样等着我回来，接着开始顾左右而言它。演出顺利吗？我听说──票价是不是定得太高了？观众里有那名隔壁镇上屠夫的女儿吗？就是你小时候还不小心害她摔到水里过的那位…每当他以这样考验着他人耐性的方式讲话时，就代表有重要的正事排在那冗长的无边际话题之后，等着吧，十五分钟后也许就轮到它了，我对这样的惯例知之甚详。

我们在用餐区里成排的木椅上挑了熟悉的老位置，昏黄的油灯摆在桌旁。我起身在架上挑了个度数不高的，将酒瓶推向他。不，今天不喝，他摇了摇头，伸出指尖微微推开瓶身，接着搁在桌面的双手又交握在一起，看上去很烦心。

我凝视着眼前的老人，开始怀疑是不是我的兄弟在学校出了什么事，他从他那里接到一张约谈单了吗？又或者是这间旅馆因为某些他瞒着我们的变故经营不下去了？虽然提姆从不为旅馆的经营苦恼。与许多在经济萧条环境中为生计烦恼的居民相比，他过往在足够的幸运与努力之下存了一笔不小的财富;虽然我不清楚数额，不过依据长年的观察，这个独眼的老人从事这行也许只是为了让我们都有点事可作。

那么，果然还是那件事吗？家庭医生傍晚又打电话来告诫他要定时服药戒烟，以至于让这名老人再度陷入某种间歇性的沮丧。

在我胡思乱想之时，老提姆就那样叨叨絮絮地讲着那些芝麻大的陈年琐事，彷佛我不曾一同参与其中似的。大多时候我静静听着，偶尔点头附和，偶尔纠正他记忆有误之处──那匹木马最后漆成了红色而不是白色的──因为哈利五岁时觉得所有的马就该是那颜色。于是在我准备第四度盛满面前的玻璃杯时，老提姆托出了这番谈话里唯一的新消息。

“唔…他回来了。”他抬眼看了看我，没头没脑地说道。

在我打算开口向他询问，关于他说的那名第三人称单数究竟是谁的时候，老提姆起身，状似再自然不过地拎回了一瓶医生禁止他在当前身体状态饮用的烈酒，接着转开瓶盖，没吭半声地就倒到了我的杯里。

后来呢？有鉴于那之后又过了很多很多年，我再也想不起自身那晚的反应了，那个年轻的小伙子是否跳了起来就要冲上楼去敲打着那位房客的门？又或者仅是有些醺然地坐着，觉得周遭一切都格外模糊不真。以后来的事情走向推断，后者的可能性较大一些；酒精的效用向来使我更加沈静，我的兄弟也幸运地拥有这样的特质。我们都是会在脑袋溶成一团浆糊之后安静地睡去的类型。

于是，也许是酒精的干扰吧，关于这段回忆，我所能保证无误的唯一一点就是：就是在那个夜晚，我决定要逮着各种机会暗中观察西弗勒斯的一举一动。

──假使不是哈利，我那亲爱的兄弟在后来直接让这一切盘算落空的话。


	7. Chapter 7

**02.08.1989**

西弗勒斯没能睡好。

他下楼用餐。在楼梯后的餐厅里挑了个最底端靠窗的隔间坐下。时间还很早，正是离早餐时段尚有几分钟，厨房里的人手正忙来忙去预备那些供应食物之时。

在许多地方，粮食问题比过往数十年都要好得多，几乎已经不再是某种迫在眉睫的危机。

不过西弗勒斯仍不甚确定他会获得什么，也许是一发铅弹？或者一只靴子盛在盘中端上，然后在轻蔑及愤怒之中被要求滚出去？──即使战争已经离开了一段岁月，然而许多事一直没有办法从重创当中恢复。而他所做过的事……在战争中扮演的螺丝的位置，那些将永远无法磨灭。除了自己 _应得的那些_ 以外，他也不期望别的什么。

我为何知道这个男人心中长存着的那些自我责难，以及他与对自身极度不公平的态度呢？那也全是由于他在后来，不只一次严正地向我和我的兄弟以不同的复杂句式提起，正是我们，两名毛躁且保有不切实际天真的年轻人，出于一些私人理由，以某种期许般的错误观点而将他过度理想化了。

原句自然不是这样的。关于他到底是如何将那些平日少见的专有名词填充进冗长的语句之中，这点着实令人匪夷所思。我也从未真正学得精髓。而我的兄弟总在期间一直保持迷人的微笑，那完完全全是他有听没懂的表现。

总之当十分钟后，西弗勒斯面对着桌上的丰盛食物，决定先拿起小汤匙敲开他的水煮蛋时，我的兄弟端着一盆马铃薯沙拉走到了他旁边，舀了一瓢盛到白净的盘里。在收到一声不带感情的道谢后，他略为迟疑地在桌旁逗留了一会。

哈利无疑从那些外观上的醒目特征认出了这个前一日与小库尔特那头疯牛对峙的外地人，而西弗勒斯更多则是从这名侍者不寻常的停留中察觉了什么。他初时想掏口袋找些零钱当小费，然而我的兄弟接着开口，瞬间推翻了这个方向的错误推测。

小库尔特后来必定跟他说了些什么，在西弗勒斯离去之后。他们是否用了些肮脏的字眼来指称这个外地人，或者更有甚者，小库尔特必定从他的动作中本能地察觉了西弗勒斯的能耐，还有拥有这种能耐的人往往会是什么样的来历。与攻击相关的一切，在那头疯牛的眼中都是再熟悉不过的日常。

所以呢？我毫不怀疑他会给我的兄弟灌输什么样的信息。 _他是那些杀人凶手，病态的疯子中的一员，他是从另一个国家来的，难道你看不出来吗，嗯哼？为了来消灭我们的，就因为我们没有在那些轰炸中死透，咻──啵！看着你的身体爆开来，一朵朵血花，兄弟，我们全都是，一个也少不了──这就是他要的。他们就是这样的。_

常经过那座桥的我已经被迫听过太多次类似的说词，甚至还接过他们那帮人印制的黑白传单。他们会推个代表跳上桥头，朝着来往的行人宣称有个由那些年老的成人组成的秘密组织正计划要杀死所有的年轻人。先前我没想过这件事，但仔细想想：若说回来的小库尔特和之前有什么区别，就是他的精神状态失去了稳定度。以前的他若以暴戾着称，那么现在的他就是又疯狂又暴戾。

显然我的兄弟当时仍不清楚这些，反正哈利多少被当中可能的真实性唬住了；又也许，那番说词当中有些部份的确说到他在意的点上：那夺走了他父母的巨大战争。

听见那由熟悉嗓音抛出的质问时，我正倚在厨房门口，口中忙着解决一颗过熟的水煮蛋，整锅沸水中总是会有一两颗煮老的，不知缘由。虽然并不特别偏好于此，但总比遭镇上的熟面孔逮到调侃取乐好。

不，我的兄弟本打算中止这样不礼貌的过问，在印证西弗勒斯曾经的身份后，他发出微小的惊呼，接着立即克制地咬住了嘴唇，说着没事，就当他没提过。

而西弗勒斯呢？他将餐巾平整地搁在桌缘，缓缓侧过身，十指交叉搁在一边腿上，微微仰身以注视这名年轻人的双眼，平静地开口。 _说下去_ 。他对我的兄弟这么说道。

于是我听见我兄弟那些断断续续的词语逐渐靠回在一起，它们越来越流畅，流畅到渐渐叠合成一片前言黏后语的急促之音，就像有人暗地里逼着那些话语如涌泉般自他口中迸出，无法停歇。他带着兼杂酝酿有某种情绪的困惑，高声地向西弗勒斯请教着，问着眼前这位先生他是否真如库尔特所说的，是从西南方那个国家来到此地，并曾经在那场破坏性的战争中担演了一个要角，是否真的与那些破坏行径，尤其是曾发生于此地不远处的大规模轰炸行动有所关联。此外，还有那就离此地不远的，将数万人生生折磨致死的建设[5]──

西弗勒斯对此概括承受。他静静坐着，苍白的脸孔上毫无表情──彷佛早已料到会有这类情形似的。在这名年轻人急速的成串质疑声之中，他都想了些什么？会是那艘现今仍安静地躺在海底的舰艇遗骸吗？会是他看了数十年之久的那些在相同的景色中翱翔的海鸥吗？…又或者，他间接地想起了自己的年轻岁月，那个头也不回地踏出家门的苍白高瘦青年。

我的兄弟握着拳头，掌心汗湿着。他的理智又回来了，朦胧地意识到自己的作为正徘徊在莽撞一词的定义边缘上。瞧他都说了些什么──已经脱离少年时期的他隐约明白，将那些庞大沉重的问题以及当中蕴含的指控，乃至隐含着的恨意，单独地抛向任何一个个体，在大多数时候或许都是不恰当的。

然而哈利，这名年轻的大学生内心藏有太多疑问。它们层层堆栈，象是要在他的心灵里建上一座终遭雷击的高塔，使他明知自己无法领会，却依然固执地次次走向藏在校园深处的那座主图书馆，在那里头待到天色昏暗或者饥肠辘辘才愿离去。

──在那样的日子里，回到家之后的他总是特别安静。

多少年来，那发生在他身上的事，夺走他双亲的人们称之为历史的事件，如同一条铁缆绳，将这名年轻人的心灵紧紧拴在大雾笼罩着，名为事实的码头。即使他伸出五指时自己什么也看不见，却必然无法就此驶离那片海湾。

于是我交叠着双臂，望着那两个人，年轻和年长的。西弗勒斯偏着头，伸直了食指，轻轻地在桌面上小幅度地划动着，他依旧什么也没说，看来象是在沉思；哈利的脸孔则早已涨成了红色，先是为了那些涌起的激动之情，后来则更象是它们急速退却之后的羞惭。

最终，大概过了一世纪那么久，我的兄弟鼓起了勇气打断了沉默，有些结巴地开使为这场令人不快的插曲致歉。他诚心地解释，希望自己能弥补先前所可能造成的冒犯。接着，象是说完了所有的话语，哈利的指间搭上了一旁的椅背，紧紧掐住后又随即松开。

他轻缓地再次开口，语调听上去带有一丝不易察觉的忧郁。他说他相信那些做出这些行为的人会陆续尝到苦果，然而他只是想知道，到底有谁为这整件事想过什么。任何人。

是否就是从那刻开始，西弗勒斯对这名直率的年轻人产生了一些兴趣？就在那个早上，在只有他们二人的用餐区内，他缓慢地抬起眼，以一种深沈幽暗的目光长久地注视着我的兄弟。

我想，最初将他们联系在一起的，便是那同样对于事实与真相的渴求。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [5]此指集中营。


	8. Chapter 8

**03.08.1989**

经过了早晨的插曲以后，下了课直奔回来的哈利终于在傍晚略带心神不宁地向我提起此事，他问我是否该向老提姆坦承提起，那在白日发生的，或许会将他现在剩下的最后一名客人赶跑一事。

顾着炉子的我闻言摆了摆手，让他宽心。虽然内心并没多少把握。在关掉炉火后，我独自想了许久，边心不在焉地将酸菜盛盘。

──西弗勒斯象是个谜。

他为何而来？为何停留？为何偏偏在此时而非其他时候？也许这些疑问都各有重大意义，但又也许根本毫无特别理由。

这个谜一般的，曾作为侵略一方踏上此地的男人在解决掉他的早餐后没多久就外出了。当然，并未选择将钥匙交由柜台保管，就好像他拥有充足的理由，在我们能否保管他私人财产一事上持有一定程度的疑虑。

与那些相较之下随兴许多的旅客不同，这个男人在各处充满谨慎的顾虑。关于他那间靠近走廊尽头的房间，他已经明确地向老提姆表示：一周整理一次，是的，不要更多，这样的频率已然足够。午餐他会自理，晚餐？请替他预留一份，不，不必顾虑这名客人几点回来，他确定自己记得怎样安全地使用餐具。

若非此人是西弗勒斯，他在壮年时期曾打过交道的年轻军官。那么视我为己出的父亲，那位见过大风大浪的老人必然会为此不高兴。然而正因为提出这些要求的人是西弗勒斯，于是老提姆只是顺口向我交待了几句，要我务必在那些细微之处多加留心，便又提着灯到后院去巡视那块圈在房舍中央的菜圃，他迟些还得去拜访一位生了病的过往旧识。

十月份里，天黑得早。在两只指针几乎竖成一条直线，上端又那么稍微朝右侧偏斜一点之时，夜幕早已寂静地覆盖在人们回家的路上，让他们确实感受到自己正与那些白日里的劳动明确地区隔了开来。

隔着对面的房舍再过去的街道上，某户人家的狗又报时般地吠叫──正是男主人固定到家的时分。接着，为了晚餐的客人陆续登门而来，我炖着锅中的菜，哈利进来洗了洗手，负责招呼寒暄以及一切的外场工作。一切都和平日没两样。

人们来了又去，指针悄悄地指向了九点半。

清洗完那些碗盘后，我听着门铃哐啷响起，接着一片沈寂。那意味着木门遭人无声息地阖上。不是哈利，也不是提姆。坐在厨房外木椅上短暂休憩的我抬起眼，看见西弗勒斯幽灵一般地走了进来。

他的脸色显得没先前那么苍白，看上去有些烦躁，额发间仍渗着汗。他点了点头，向我取要了一些饮用水。

我看着他的喉结不断起伏着──这个谜一般的男人在我心里的形象──忽然就往血肉之躯靠拢了许多。这使我兴起一股几乎就要脱口提问的冲动；问问他是否还记得我和我的兄弟，在一九四一年里，就在此地不远处的那座城市里，还有那片现在依然存在的树林。

然而，最终我听见自己的声音说着：“请在座位上稍待一会，斯内普先生。餐点待会就热好了。”


	9. Chapter 9

**04.08.1989**

当夜，十月里的第一个夜晚，十足令人印象深刻的一夜。

若非如此，我也无从有把握将那些四散在脑海各处的，关于这两人初识时的记忆一一抓回，加以黏合，按照日期摆到正确的位置上去。

我在半夜两点时熄灯，拍了拍枕头躺到了床上。隔着走道，对门房内的哈利早已熟睡了数小时。而在相邻的房间里，隔着一面墙板，从那后头偶会模糊地传来一阵阵压低音量后的咳嗽声。

──无疑是西弗勒斯。在乍到此地的第二天里，他已经着凉了吗？

那时，我还不知道这名男人总会在夜里惊醒。总是夜半两点零五分前后，不会差太多秒。那些轮番映现的梦总是扼着他颈间不肯松开。

在我兄弟留下来的日记里，有部份提及困扰着西弗勒斯多年的梦境。它们时常是这样开始的：他待在一艘满载着新兵的船上，一张面孔转过来，是埃尔．艾希曼──虽然他们实际上不在同一艘舰艇上。

埃尔。那名后来服役于空军，说话时总是习惯先抛个发语词引人注意的青少年，最终没有机会活到成年，就在他终于一役击落了五架战斗机之后。而在梦里，西弗勒斯也仍牢记着这点，于是那张年轻的脸孔，那张苏醒时他总无法清楚勾勒出细节的脸孔。就像某种永恒的恐惧具现，无法回避，标记着恶梦的开始。

接着，在那张脸孔第无数次转向他后，场景就会迅速地在成片由红色和黑色大笔划过的画面之间切换。鲜红与漆黑，暗红与灰黑，橘红与焦黑──还能有什么？即使到了今日，人们或许对战后的心理创伤已经小有了解，那场战争使得这片大陆上的四分之一的伤员都出现这种症状──这可不是小数目。然而即使有任何一点办法，西弗勒斯也不会让任何他所不属意的事情变得简单一些。他会愿意接受催眠治疗吗？我无法想象。

──就像后来他令我兄弟气恼的，与他健康方面的损害相关的顽固一样。

于是年轻的我就待在一面墙的后头，对他的困扰一无所悉。当西弗勒斯再度因那些昔日过往的阴影惊醒时，我仍在黑暗中睁着眼，将脑袋垫在双掌之间，仰头思索着他位于西南方的国家在这时节里的气候，以及他看起来过度惨白的面孔与双手。若非那双瘦直的长腿总是笔直有力地摆动，使他明显确实行走在地上而非幽灵般飘动，夜色里撞见这张朝快速自身迎来的陌生脸孔，小镇上的居民也许会在非安息日的一般日子里蜂拥着挤入教堂，请求那唯一的神赐与庇佑。

此外，当仔细回想这段他初来乍到的日子时，我不禁为这个男人在语言方面的能力感到惊奇。西弗勒斯可以选用属于西斯拉夫语支的本地语言与老提姆对谈。然而不像后者总是带有某种改不掉的异国口音，他对那些发音毫无障碍，就像数十年来，每天睁开眼都要利用这种语言说上整天话。

然而，我也相当确定当他作为一名年轻军官初次踏上此地时，脑中只拥有着能娴熟使用的母语和一些基本的英语单词……现在想来，也许战争结束之后，直到这名男人怀着心思重回到此地以前，他于此下了相当程度的努力。

在脑海中的乌鸦飞越那座镇上的教堂后没过多久，我迷迷糊糊地睡着了。梦里有艘洁白的舰艇，浮在墨绿色的海面上，甲板上栖息着某种禽类，黑压压一片；接着从船舱内窜出了浓烟，象是失火──

一瞬间，烟味传来，警报声大作。

在那持续着的巨响之中，我从床上惊跳了起来，在黑暗中跌跌撞撞地朝门口迈进，差点被桌旁木椅绊了一跤。到了走廊上，透过左边窗台穿进来的月色，我迅速地转了转手把，开始搥打起哈利的房门。没过多久，我兄弟的脸就出现在门框之后，他手握着眼镜，臂间还挡着惺忪的眼，有些摇晃地动了动脚步，彷佛还不足以清醒到分辨那刺耳的声响究竟是现实抑或虚幻。

我急匆匆地拉过他的胳臂，朝楼梯间奔走而去。然而走到半路，脑海中便闪过一个画面──方才经过时隔壁房门是关着的。我们的新房客究竟知不知道这个暗夜中的警示声意味着什么？刚从深沈的睡眠中硬生拔起，我忍耐着一阵晕头转向，放开了哈利，叫他赶紧下去，转身冲往那扇紧闭着的门。

──撞上一堵墙的感觉也许还好些。

在那条能见度极低的黑漆走廊上，千钧一发之际，当西弗勒斯感到有物体靠近本能地伸手格挡，而我脆弱的颈子正朝他抬起的手臂高度直直冲去时，他微微地往右侧偏开了几吋，结果就是我幸未死于喉间要害上的致命一击，只因擦撞在原地咳得弯下了腰身。

──不幸中的大幸。

彷佛只是转眼间的事。呼吸才缓过来，西弗勒斯即毫不费力地搀起我，以一种拖着粮袋的方式带着人疾行。我们没有多加交谈，只是三步并两步地走着。顺道在楼梯口发现我的兄弟──他就弓着身趴在栏杆上，活像被人遗弃在桥边的醉汉。对于我的兄弟需要相当充足的睡眠一事，有时我不免感到深切的同情。

他总是在欢庆活动进行到最高潮时率先睡去的那个人，即使在自己的成年生日宴会上也不例外。

我伸手推了推他的肩膀。小子，醒醒呀。我低声说道。

就在这段往事翩然浮现之后，同时我也想起，由于平日里我和提姆称呼我兄弟的习惯，再加上由于西弗勒斯显得是如此不愿在谈话中涉及太多私人议题，以至于后来他终得知我兄弟的本名，而非仅是汉纳森这个随着老提姆使用的姓氏时，显得格外恼怒又诧异。他是如此气恼自己遭蒙在鼓里，在那他一心在意的事上白白兜了一圈──除了毫不知情的哈利之外，对于这点我或提姆其实对这样的指控都无可反驳。

回到那一晚后来所发生的事上。

我的兄弟在接续的几声催促后总算睁开了眼，他扶着栏杆撑起了身子。在那同时，由于楼梯口相当窄，我干脆欠过身让西弗勒斯先行下楼。于是我们三人──依序是西弗勒斯、哈利、我──呈现出了某种一个挨着一个的队伍行列状态。

在最前头的西弗勒斯稳定地踏着步伐，我尚未清醒的兄弟则是边左右摇晃着身子边打着呵欠，甚至也许是闭着眼的；我则因堵在最后头，不免因为三人之间不协调的节奏时而走走停停。

就在越过楼层间转角时，西弗勒斯的动作突然停滞了片刻，也许是因为他腿上的旧疾偏偏选在那时剧烈地苏醒的缘故。于是，接下来在我眼前所发生的一切就像慢动作场景一般，我看见西弗勒斯停顿着双拳紧握而我的兄弟在下个瞬间看也不看地冲撞上了他身前僵直的背脊于是他们双双往下跌绊而去我则猛然伸手试图缓阻前方一人的坠势──

到外头走了一圈回来的老提姆提着灯，站在底端的尽头。这名见过世面的老人以仅存的那只眼睛动也不动地打量着眼前的一切，看来略带诧异──西弗勒斯撞在了右侧扶栏，而我的兄弟侧身抵着左侧的墙上，我则背脊朝下地结实摔躺在阶梯间，脑袋撞得生疼。

老提姆摇着头，将提灯放到璧间凹陷的座台，往楼梯上踏了几步以确认西弗勒斯的情况，接着对着我和哈利以一种并不怎当真的语气询问，是否我们这两名年轻人给楼梯上了蜡还是别的什么。

别管那些了，我望着天花板的木纹喊道，仍因疼痛而躺在那──真的发生火灾了？情况怎样啦？

老提姆边和哈利一同扶着我起身，边说他就是要来讲这件事的，在那警报响起之前他恰好去了一趟盥洗室，闻到烟味时就出去巡视过了，是发生在另一条街上的事。就是养狗那户人家，是啦，每天傍晚都会吠叫的那户。因此他本想到楼上看看我们的情况，没想到我们都在这了。以一种他想不到该怎评分的精彩队形登场。

在这名老人讲述这一切时，西弗勒斯已经亲身出外确认过并折返了。铃声响起，同样安静的关门声。老提姆走上前去，从那盒口袋掏出的烟里抽出一支递给有如影子一般静悄悄地滑入室内的黑发男人。

西弗勒斯以一种礼貌且生硬的态度拒绝了。他看上去本打算直接回房，然而因为我还堵在楼梯间，而我的兄弟──终于在这场意外中完全清醒了──又以一种关切的神情来回扫视着这名房客和他的兄长。于是这名依旧身着与日间相同衣物的男人转向老提姆，显然放弃了回房迎接另一个恶梦的打算。

“汉纳森先生，”他看了看餐厅的方向，抱着某种确信如此的神色，斟酌着用词开口：“您们这里是否恰好有些…适于此夜饮用的酒类？”

“我想我要来点蜂蜜牛奶。”哈利闻言立即跟进。他回过头以一种期待的神情看着我。就好像我会在全身发疼的情况下走进厨房好替他变出一杯温热的牛奶似的。

于是几分钟后，我独自站在煮沸着的小锅前，旁边摆了一只转开了的蜂蜜罐。不远处传来他们三人的交谈声，虽然从声音出现的频率而言，这名神秘的房客更多的时候只是保持聆听，并不多发表意见。

显然这名年轻人不久之前仍担忧着的事情并未发生，早晨的那起事件并未在他们之间留下多少阴影。

我关了火，将牛奶倒入杯中。一杯掺了蜂蜜，一杯没有。毕竟我并不特别嗜甜。于是我端着两个热得发烫的杯子小心地走向餐桌，正赶上我的兄弟遭一句来自西弗勒斯的精辟言论引发成串大笑的瞬间。

正如同他们后来的相处模式所带来的小小隐患──在哈利神经质地咯咯发笑时，坐在旁边的我总要提防着他摔到椅子下去，或者在那之前先遭口中的食物噎死。

如此奇妙，就在那夜我们围坐成一桌，谈了许久此地流传着的轶事之后，事情突然有了些改变。以这名男人头一天到来时所散发着的威慑气势而言，在后来，他待我们简直可谓亲切了。不只我有这种感觉，哈利也是这么确信的。

不过，至今我仍并不能很好地判断，究竟是什么在这最初的时刻起了作用。我试着以西弗勒斯的角度来检视一切，猜想着，也许正是因为我们那难以造假，浑然天成的冒失带来了某种欢乐的成份，小小地逗乐并取悦了他。

于是翌日早晨，我赶着出门的兄弟蹦跳着冲跑下楼，他匆匆地和那名正用完餐准备回身上楼的男人打了声招呼，声音清亮，语调高昂；而西弗勒斯迟疑了一瞬，看上去似乎有些意外，接着也以他特有的暗沈嗓音幽幽地回了一声日安。

于是轮到已经朝门外探出半颗头的哈利愣住了，他回过身微笑，顺带朝我挥了挥手，说着那么就回头见。

我放下前一刻还挥舞着的左手。注意到那已然返身上楼的男人，瞬间有种错觉──那道直挺的身影此刻散发出的气息几乎是愉快的。


	10. Chapter 10

**05.08.1989**

西弗勒斯和哈利逐渐熟稔了起来。

虽然更为贴近客观事实的描述是：我的兄弟锲而不舍地纠缠着这个任谁都要觉得难以亲近的男人。就象是不知道畏惧与打扰为何物一样，在西弗勒斯走过并冷静地指出了正窝在桌旁对著作业埋头苦干的他犯了两个修辞细节上的错误后，一有机会，哈利便会抓着各种问题去找西弗勒斯。

反正他们凑巧地拥有同样的文科背景。西弗勒斯甚至还同时主修哲学──对于他这样的人而言，未尝是件好事。这么说的意思是：去回顾并思索那些道德上的传统命题，在错综复杂的论述间让自己的心灵找到得以安稳栖身之处，是具有一定风险的。这门学科从未以获得令人欢愉的答案着称──无法可靠地透过各种计算得到稳定的结果；也无法在既有的辽阔海域中安稳航行。

而西弗勒斯，在那学科对一切事物的无穷探索之中，他所想知道的，显然正与他的过往经历密不可分。万一那费心得来的最终解答，将使他在接下来的岁月里再无法与自身和平共处呢？

…他曾经考量过所有的可能性吗？ 

连日以来，在许多个夜晚，当我核对着帐本里那些密密麻麻的数字时，我隔壁的房门上总会传来一阵敲叩声，那那扇门终于开启后，也许以一声带着笑意的“晚上好”为开头，也许是一瓶最终又原封不动地退回原主的蜂蜜酒。

有些时候，我的兄弟总能踏着轻快的脚步取得一些不错的胜利；有些时候，那些惯用的方法在格外心烦着的西弗勒斯面前通通失灵，他就会被一阵不冷不热的态度请回自己的房间去。会是哪一种情形，完全随着西弗勒斯的当日心情而定，这使我不得不察觉到：无论为了什么而来，这名眉间时而深锁着的男人所获并不多。

在不依赖他人的情况下，我们都对自己想达成的目标无能为力。

十月中旬里的某日，在饭桌上，刚考完试显得一身轻松的我的兄弟兴致勃勃地提出了一项看法。他兴冲冲地向西弗勒斯表示，以他所体验到的，他这位年长朋友所拥有的学识，应当适合作为一个指导他人的角色；即使对于那些在这方面特别要求的职业，这位朋友也必然是足以胜任的。

正恰赶上了晚餐时间的西弗勒斯并未发表意见，他稳稳地操控着手中的刀叉，精准地切下了菜馅饺子的三分之一，连同那些来不及溢出的汤汁一并放入口中。每当他弯身低头进食时，我总隐隐兴起某种荒诞的想法，彷佛那些食物并非经由他咀嚼着的口内，而是那鹰喙般的鼻梁啄咬着送入喉间。

过了一分钟，我和西弗勒斯都专注于自身眼前的盘子。于是哈利不乐意了，他喝了一口水，清了清嗓子后反问着这位年长的友人，难道对他的话丝毫不表赞同？难道这些日子以来，回答着他各式天马行空问题的竟然不是眼前这位博闻强记的先生吗？

西弗勒斯瞥了一眼那坚持向他讨要回答的年轻人，他已经足够了解到此人的顽固，以及倘若无视可能会导致的麻烦结果。彷佛衡量了一下利弊，他小心地将手中的刀叉整齐地搁置在边缘，接着平稳地解释着他对传授知识一事毫无热情，他之所以知道这些或者那些事，并不是“为了给任何人上一堂他们早就该学会内容的课”；并且，那些“任何对于自己所学毫无热情的，或者空有热情的家伙”最好能离他多远就多远。

于是我的兄弟迷惑了，他微微皱着眉追问着，那么这些日子以来使他受惠的教导是怎么回事？难道有什么特殊的因素使这位年长的友人改变了向来的作风？

闻言之后，西弗勒斯略带无奈似地叹了口气。“那是因为你──”这个男人顿了顿，接着吝啬地将后头的话语都吞了下去。他匆匆推开椅子，站起身的同时并颌首示意，表示自己将先一步离席，感谢今日的餐点，它们如往常美味，并不忘祝福我们用餐愉快。

望着那大步离去的背影，哈利只是一脸不解，“他不想吃奶酪蛋糕（Sernik）吗？”他转过头，疑惑地问我。

诚实回答所知的渴望在我心中冲撞着。最终我煎熬地咽下了口中的食物，点了点头。大概吧，我同意道。接着在我的兄弟还要进一步说些什么之前，匆忙收拾了桌面的盘皿逃进厨房。

啊，我的兄弟怎会对此无知无觉呢？与他那憋不住话的性子相反，西弗勒斯在大多时刻都是寡言的，彷佛在他内心的海洋里有张坚固的渔网，裹住深暗海面下那些跃动着的的言语。只有少数时候，那张网会为某只前来觅食的年轻海鸥斟酌地松开那日夜收紧着的网口；然而那只为了眼前佳肴欢欣着的海鸥并不知道，那不单是由于牠自身的好运气之故。

我站在厨房，想了许久。是否正是在那时，有种细小的预感戳刺着我的脑海，试图告诉我一些事──我的兄弟自何时起逐渐将他课后生活的重心都放到了西弗勒斯身上？而西弗勒斯又是自何时开始…尽可能地准时在晚餐时间归来的？

当晚，一阵声响透过门板传来，我本以为又是我兄弟的惯例行径，但听上去又微妙地与那熟悉的声响之间有些区别。于是我喊着：“等等！”边推开了椅子，起身朝房门的方向走去。

拉开门后，在扑面而来的夜间寒意之中，我直直地对上了西弗勒斯漆黑的眼睛。他的头发向后梳整扎起，衬衫外套了件有点褪色的灰蓝毛衣，瘦长的双腿套在黑色的长裤里，脚上套着靴子。他微微向我点头，拘谨地道了声晚上好，接着略为迟疑地开口，询问我是否有别的什么事要忙。

当然了，这里永远有事要忙。是以我摊着手诚实地回答，并在他表示理解打算离去之时连忙请这位住在邻房的先生进来。

我给他拉了张椅子，自己靠着书桌前的座位坐下。不远处的壁炉里，毕剥燃烧着的柴火正持续向外辐射着暖意。橘红的光亮映上西弗勒斯的侧脸，显得异样地祥和。

在我们闲聊了几句近日天气之后，他单刀直入地问我，关于我的兄弟，那名最年轻的汉纳森先生，是否总是这样…待人友善。然而他也注意到，那名年轻人似乎花费了太多的时间待在旅馆里，特别是晚餐之后，难道他不需要参与一些年轻人的聚会，或是出外与朋友们聊聊吗？

我凝视着他。好奇地想知道究竟是什么这个男人提出这些问题，而这些他所想得到解答的事，又在他心中占有什么样的重要性。我是如此不确定，关于自己应该告知多少，又该从何处讲起。因为他仍不知道我已经知道的，在他身为一名年轻军官之时，那与我们命运密不可分的渊源。

西弗勒斯想必误解了我的沉默。他表示他并未想过要给我或者我的兄弟带来不必要的困扰，并要我大可放心，他主动邀请进行这番谈话的目的或与我猜想的正恰相反；那即是说，他在想也许我已经敏锐地知道了些什么，但他并不打算对那位年轻的先生作出任何事。以他的人格担保…任何事。

──那是什么意思？

忽为那话语中暗示的信息惊扰，我错愕地抬起头，看着眼前的男人。他此刻的眼神复杂难明，那搭在木质扶手上的双臂紧绷，面上闪过某种模糊而不确定的神情，彷佛等待着某种确信即将来临的屈辱。

 _──就是字面上的那些意思。_ 他干涩地答道。那声音听上去就像在徒劳地挤压着一颗干掉的柠檬，好让它流点残存的汁液。

这个男人的目光滑过我的桌面，攀到了窗帘上头；使我产生了一种感觉，彷佛那道目光正在找寻一道缝隙，好让它的主人能藉由意志，穿过那扇紧闭着的窗朝外窜进夜色，离开难熬的此时此地。

即使是年轻时的我也能明白，这样与个人隐私的坦承是如此困难，以及需要多少勇气。我郑重地坐直了身子，坚定地开口，向他保证，自己并无意也无权对此事，对他私人的偏好做出任何无礼的评价── _事实上，要是有其他人那么干了，我甚至会为此真正地动怒。_ 我暗自想着。

有那么片刻，西弗勒斯看来只能以茫然形容。这一切想必超出了他的料想之外──有鉴于彼时的社会环境对他们这类人而言仍充满险恶──于是他微微张开了嘴，却又因不知道该说点什么而阖上。

于是我静静地开口，我说他待我的兄弟很好──不只是单纯在相处上的，还有在对他的影响方面。西弗勒斯看上去一度想要辩驳，然而我摇着头继续说着，像我们这些在战争里长大的年轻人，就像他一样，经历过许多坏事，见识过许多惨象；而相较那些苦难与绝望，男孩们大多早早就在十岁前学会抽烟，偷窃还有说谎──这几乎是微不足道之事。在我们的生活里，充斥着各式各样的事情，所以即使是我，到了这个年纪也早能在一切的事物之中分辨哪些是好的，哪些又是坏的。

所以，我顿了顿后接着告诉那名男人，我并不真的担心我的兄弟与他的关系，是否真会像他所担忧的那样，他所给予的，对我兄弟的助益已经超出预期。因为那个小子…我迟疑地停了一会，看着西弗勒斯专注的表情，决定继续说下去。

提姆曾经为我兄弟的心智发展较同龄孩童要来得迟缓一事深感担忧。

当他刚被提姆收养时，并不太与他人说话，对外界刺激也不太有反应。他可以不吵不闹地独自在房间角落待上一整天，拿着两块不同形状的积木反复把玩着；也可以熟睡在某张桌椅底下，让我们喊着找着一下午都不见踪影。

他曾失去了一次父母，喔，当然，我也是，但是我的兄弟又失去了第二次。镇上那对膝下无子的老夫妻领养他时，看上去是那样幸福洋溢；提姆说，那时我的兄弟只是较为羞怯内向，再来过一阵子之后，他看起来好多了，气色和身心状态都是。他们显然待他不错。

再来呢？我看着西弗勒斯，他没有显露丝毫困倦或者不耐。于是我说了那对年老的，和善的夫妻最后是怎样在那场轰炸中永远地埋在了他们曾经的家底下，而我的兄弟又是怎么静静地站在送他回家的老提姆与我之中，将那栋已经化为废墟的房子收进眼底。

我越过他看向后方的壁炉，那里头的火光太过遥远，并不能烤干我眼中充盈着的水份。那两名老人，总是在我和提姆登门拜访时，拿出在物质匮乏的状态下所能供应的最好东西热烈招待；他们总是在我们离去前，不忘塞些糖块到我口袋里，再站到门口挥着手目送提姆牵着我离去。

总之，我决定尽可能地说下去。我告诉西弗勒斯，在那以后的几年里，我和提姆花了不少心力在这名小我五岁的孩子身上。而我的兄弟，可喜地在各方面的表现也逐渐与常人无异，只是，由于我们都尽可能让他与街上那些家伙保持距离的缘故，那种老练世故的算计样子在他身上是看不到的。是的，我的兄弟自然有几名忠诚的朋友，不过在他继续升学，而那些人都出外往大城市里找份工作，以维持家计和自身温饱之后，他们一年里就难见上几次面了。

听到这里，西弗勒斯调整了一下坐姿，谨慎地表示他理解了。我看向他，注视着那对漆黑的眼睛，忽然明白了当中所蕴藏着的某些情绪──他的确关心着哈利。

于是我再次重复强调，他对我兄弟的影响是正面的，那名年轻人近日看上去是如此朝气蓬勃，还有他笑起来的方式──在此之前，我的兄弟并不会那样，不会以那样的方式毫无顾虑的开怀大笑。

西弗勒斯对此则不以为然。他皱起眉，说我应当明白，无论如何，年轻的汉纳森先生都不该和一个像他这样的人有太多来往。接着他站起身，向我握手致谢，婉拒了我恳请他谈谈那些“他这样的人”具体来说是什么意思的要求。

就在此夜，我与他都错过了将话讲明白的机会。


	11. Chapter 11

**06.08.1989**

十月底，某个傍晚，我的兄弟一回到旅馆便闷闷不乐地将购物袋搁在一旁，缩着脚窝到了椅子上。

最近每件事都不太顺利。哈利在回程遇见了小库尔特那帮人，生平头一遭与那疯牛起了点冲突。内容他不愿意多说，但我能从他余怒未平的表情猜到一二。他们争执的内容大抵与身为外地人的西弗勒斯脱离不了关系。

那票捣乱份子最近又有些行动，而且开始逐步危害到镇上的公共秩序。他们在成排篱笆上歪歪扭扭地漆着“让外国佬滚出去”之类的激烈标语──这还是当中措辞较温和的一句。

另一方面，西弗勒斯，这名男人的脾气日渐暴躁了起来，于是他与我兄弟的互动模式彷佛又朝着最初起点倒退了回去。为这突来的变化，哈利不明所以，郁闷非常。然而我隐约能猜到原因。

就快到十一月了，好季节算是走到了尽头，西弗勒斯的健康情形面临严峻的考验。这几日里，除了空气湿度提高，日均温也折半似的保持在七度上下[6] ──如果报上的消息准确，明天开始还会更低。

这一切对西弗勒斯而言非常不妙。最好的证明就是夜间透过墙板传来的低沉咳嗽声，它们频繁地出现，程度越来越剧烈，有时甚至伴随着止歇不住的迹象。

提到这就突然想起，在那些咳嗽声之外还有别的，别的什么奇特的声响，初次注意到时我侧耳聆听了一阵，在记忆的各种片段中找寻比对着，过了好一会才想起那与打字机的声音是如此相像。

──这位隔壁的房客弄来了一台打字机吗？他到底都在忙着什么呢？

我在思绪中将一片片处理过后的里肌肉放入油锅之中，这是本日晚餐的重头戏。接着，也许是心情平复点了，哈利在此时循着香味走了进来。在抹布上擦了擦手后，这名年轻人抬头询问有没有他能干的活──当然有了，我驱赶似地推着他的肩膀，将我的兄弟一路送出厨房。小子，你最好到后院去摘些香草回来，我朝他喊着。当然，这也是为了避免他待在旁边胡思乱想。

上回任由他这么做的结果是灾难性的，我们不得不临时更改菜单，以解决整盆调好的馅料给失手打翻在地上的窘境。

于是，直到将卷心菜铺在那些白净盘面上时我才猛然想起，今天邮差来时特别提到了有封英国来的邮件，在那上头，收件人的位置写着我兄弟的名字。

“我也就是问问，”那名在镇上服务多年的老邮差倚在柜台上，推了推眼镜说道：“这信不是给提姆的。”显然这件事情让他相当惊讶，毕竟他是少数清楚老提姆过往背景，以及他从何处来此落地生根的人。

我擦了擦手走出厨房，从一些信件和广告中翻出了那只白色的信封，仔细端详着。信是从伦敦寄出的，寄件者是个陌生的名字。而那正中央用黑色墨水端正书写着的收件人，正是我的兄弟──哈利．汉纳森先生。

然而我实在想不起来可能的人选，这些年来我们没有会来往通信的外国友人…或许，这名年轻人在这段时日交了个笔友？

铃声响起，哈利的脑袋从门口探了进来，他放下手中的提灯，问着我那些新鲜的薄荷和罗勒该摆到哪──也许拿到厨房里？我点了点头，继续检查着手中的信封。无论正面或反面，那上头并没有任何特别引人注意之处。

“哈利，就那样放着吧，别管了。你来一下。”正如先前提过的，我和提姆很少直呼他的名字，因此这不寻常的叫唤显然使我的兄弟有些紧张，他的脸很快又重新出现在餐厅里。他语速渐快地问着我，是不是出了什么事。或者，他脸色一变，是不是我们的房客先生怎么了？

他的担忧其来有自，西弗勒斯不寻常地错过了当天的早餐，也没到外头去──他现在会在离开旅馆前拘谨地向我或提姆打声招呼。而现在，已经到了晚餐时间，这名男人还依然不见踪影。

于是我将信交给我的兄弟，拍了拍他的肩膀，向他表示没发生什么大事，除了有人从国外寄了封信给他──这点实在令人好奇──以外。

留下我的兄弟独自拆信，我提过那盏灯，踏着那嘎嘎作响的老旧阶梯走向二楼。

叩门后，我耐心地在隔壁的房门外等候了一阵，里头毫无反应。试着压下门把，果不其然是锁着的。在我喊了几声：“斯内普先生，在吗？”以后，依然没有半点动静。于是我考虑了一会，以备用钥匙打开了那扇紧闭着的门。

里头一片漆黑，只有些微火光隐隐在壁炉里闪动着，室内温度几乎跟走廊一样低，应该有好一阵都没给壁炉里头添加柴薪了。我举着灯转身巡视，不费力地在宽大的床铺一角发现了西弗勒斯。他弓着背，身躯缩在靠墙的一侧，黑色的头发遮住了大半的脸孔。

我蹬掉鞋，半跪着爬到了床上，伸出空着的手轻轻拍了拍他的左臂。我本想问他发生了什么事，是否生病或者只是单纯疲劳；然而有鉴于那从指间传来的吓人的高温，这些问题的答案也就不言自明了。

我连忙冲到了走廊上，高声呼唤着我的兄弟，请他拨个电话到镇上那家酒馆，让老提姆带个医生回来──不，不是看牙的，就找上次他头疼到受不了…对啦，就是你发烧时提姆找来的那位。

我跑回自己房间，拎了条毛巾浸湿后又来到了隔壁。西弗勒斯就像个沸腾的茶壶似的，那条毛巾很快地在他的额间变得干热。我只好反复地在浴室和房内奔走，期间一直没空想到盛一盆水在旁会比较方便。

大约二十分钟后，老提姆带着那名头发花白的医生走了进来，我的兄弟则一言不发地跟在后头。老医生透过听诊器检查着那名仍昏睡着的男人，边皱着眉，口里边咕哝着一些陌生词汇──他在说些什么？我转头以疑惑的表情看着老提姆，他只是耸了耸肩。

就在医生将听诊器收回皮包之后，接过了纸笔快速地书写。而我的兄弟则在此时怯生地开口，他向这名匆匆赶来的镇上医生请求着，问他是否能顺带看看这位先生的腿──他注意到它们有些不对劲。

这件事让我倍感惊讶，从小到大，我的兄弟最为缺乏的特质就是对周遭人事的敏锐度。在我们都未察觉异样的情况下，他到底何时暗自对西弗勒斯腿部的状况留上了心？

然而在询问了情况以后，老医生摇了摇头，表示他无法判断，但他猜测可能是神经受损，或者其他别的什么。总之情形严重的话“最好让他上医院去”，他对着我那难掩失望神情的兄弟给出了明确的建议。

──在后来我们一致同意，那同时也是项几乎无法实现的建议。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [6]湿度及气温变化、均温皆参考自某城市过往日均温资料。


	12. Chapter 12

**07.08.1989**

翌日早晨，西弗勒斯瞪着眼前摆在水杯旁的几片药锭，露出了厌恶的神情；我的兄弟则站在一旁，挟着托盘瞪着他。

他们的战争起源于退了烧的西弗勒斯一能下床就立即拒绝服药，态度极其坚决──他表示自己压根不需要这些东西。

然而，我的兄弟早已把医生所交待的内容背了个滚瓜烂熟，先不提腿怎么了吧，哈利几乎是火冒三丈地指出这名男人放任自己的肺疾继续恶化的事实；同时他也高声诘问着，难道他年长的朋友是想让自己的肺部纤维化，难道他没有权利监督这样一个无视自身病情的人，直到亲眼看到那些药片都确实吞了下去？

在那锲而不舍的紧迫盯人态度下，西弗勒斯也恼怒了，他极其轻柔地说他不记得自己请了名护理人员在旁照料。而且必须要指出的是，在服药这件事，或者其他任何事上他都相信自己拥有自主权；还是说，假使他不这么做的话，年轻的汉纳森先生就要将他捆起来扔进医院去？

就在我的兄弟恶狠狠地答复，他“在别无选择的情况下真会那么做”的同时，我刻意沉着脸走出了厨房，拍了拍手，要他们都先停下来。

好了，我对年轻的那个催促道：“小子你还要上课呢，快上楼去收拾东西。”接着再对着年长的客气地请求：“先生，请先用完早餐，我等着洗盘子──”说完以后，我若无其事地又转身回到了锅炉前。

我的兄弟气冲冲地离去，将楼梯踏出成串可以震醒一名聋子的巨响。关于此事，他对我和提姆的淡然态度不免感到疑惑且气恼。直到几日后，这名年轻人凑巧撞见我在准备餐点时若无其事地将药锭磨粉拌入放凉的马铃薯泥为止。此外，往食物里适当地加入香料这件事，也总有增添美味以外的用途。

当日夜晚，我磨着胡椒粒，顺口向哈利问起了日前的那封信。他楞了一下，然后想起似的说他刚找到拆信刀就赶着打电话了，结果就忘了这件事。于是我干脆让他去取来，省得他开始糟蹋起那些处理到一半的食材。

过了好一段时间后，与离去时的欢欣相反，慢吞吞地走回来的是一个脸色发白，身体微微颤抖的哈利──这突如其来的异状使我吃了一惊。我连忙问他发生了什么。我的兄弟摇了摇头后不发一语，取而代之地，他默默将一张摊开了的信纸递了过来。

在信件开头，这名寄件人直接地说明了自己的身份──有鉴于这份手稿也许会有他者见得，然而当事人不见得愿意暴露这件事中所处的位置，还是单以他的头衔来作为代称吧。

年轻的我看着那个耳熟能详的名字，几乎感到不可置信。这位在科学与文艺界均享誉盛名的寄件人，去年里才被授予了爵士头衔。此人声名远播，即使在这个国家，那个名字也不止一次登上大报的版面。

在信中他写到，作为一名长年的挚友，他深切地为波特夫妇的遭遇感到遗憾，而这封以他私人身份所书写的信函，所述内容以他的人格信誉担保确实无伪。

我看了看接下来的信件内容，顿时了解为何这名爵士要先在前头郑重地打上一剂预防针──如果他所说为真，这一切实在让人深感惊奇。

此信的第三段里，这名爵士切入了正题，他表示这些年以来自己时常想念着那两名在战争中不幸罹难的故人，然而一直没有对他们的…命运多加怀疑。直到今年年初，他的管家送上了一个寄件人署名为约翰．多尔的包裹。

在确定没有危险之虞后，他将它拆了开来，发现里头有张说明的信纸，绑在一只长方的木匣上，木匣里则有把钥匙，二封泛黄的信，以及一捆收件人为波特夫妇的信件。

那张摊开的信纸上，名为多尔的陌生人写着，这些…是他们前阵子整理家里时找到的，由他的祖母遗留下来的东西，似乎是前任房客──某对年轻的夫妻──多年前托付这名老妇人保管的，希望她能转交给她们的某个友人。由于祖母几年前开始出现记忆力严重衰退的情形，他的父母对于此物该交给谁毫无头绪，因此一直将它收在抽屉里。不过就在日前，他注意到报上引述的，这名爵士在出席某项追思仪式时，提及了某对友人夫妇的姓名，而那正与一些仍遗留在他家的陈年信件上的收件人名称相符──他将它们一并附上了。他相信这名爵士能够对这些信件和物品做出妥善处理。

于是这位爵士写着，他将那封信之一拆开，得知了一些事情，如果那些事情真的发生了（而依据他后来的调查，相信这是很有可能的），那么，关于波特夫妇之死，当中将牵涉到某种不可饶恕的罪恶行径。

也就是说，他们并不是意外罹难的──关于这点和其他相关的，哈利理当有知情权利之事，他将会亲自造访说明。

读到这里，我终于知道老提姆长年以来的过份谨慎，那些彷佛一直存在着的担忧与怀疑究竟从何而来──那名老人的确知道了一些事情，但是他没有足够的事证加以确定。

……那么西弗勒斯呢？就在那个当下，有些想法隐隐在我脑海中成形：一九四一年里，在那座城市里，将我和哈利从死神那里抢回的那名年轻军官会不会正是间接得知了什么，以致这么多年后他仍执着地重返此地。

就在此时，挂在门上的铜铃清脆地响起。

……一张曾在报上见过的脸孔突然出现在眼前会是怎样的感觉？我只知道走出厨房的我楞在了原地，而哈利紧跟在我的后头，依旧不发一语。

那名在暗夜中到来的爵士拿下了帽子，一动也不动地看着我们，即使透过厚重的大衣也能看出他的身躯正微微颤抖着，

接着他越过我，急步走向哈利，双手紧紧搭上了这名年轻人的肩膀，仔细端详起那年少的脸庞，他的泪水无声地流到了下颚。他道着歉，说他彷佛见到了我兄弟的父母，而此刻那些复杂的情绪他实在难以解释。

在那泪流满面的高贵男人面前，就像明白那种心情似的，我的兄弟尽可能轻柔地说着：没事了，先生。没事了。

心情较为平复后，我们三人坐到了桌前。这名爵士向我们透露，其实哈利的下落并不好找。他透过政府管道直接联络过波特夫妇罹难的那座城市的市政厅，然而由于重建与相关的整修工程，他们有几批文件皆在搬迁过程中遗失，也包含战时的户口登记资料。

然而说巧不巧，冥冥之中彷佛有股力量，这位爵士表示应当是上帝牵着他的手，将他迷途的子民引导到了正确的道路上。这样的说法一点也不夸饰，因为正是在今年五月，在那个轮到他所在教区承办的活动上，这名爵士遇到了一名从这个国家赶去赴会的神父。而那名神父在调派离开之前，正巧在这个镇上待过数年，知道我的兄弟后续接受提姆收养一事。于是，在爵士无意间聊起此事时，他便很快地回想起来离那座城市的不远处，有个小镇确有这样一个高度符合条件的男孩。而那名神父也对着大喜过望的爵士保证，一旦他查到这间旅馆的地址，便会与他联络。

──于是上上个月里，爵士拿到了地址，终得以将写好多时的信寄出。

讲到这里，爵士从大衣口袋拿出了那只木匣子，他检视着了它一会，边反复低唤着我兄弟的名字，继而轻微地笑了笑，说着命运真是巧妙。绕了一大圈，终于到了今天，得以见到波特夫妇的儿子，哈利．波特就正坐在他面前。

更巧的是，成日闭门不出的西弗勒斯就在这个时分走下了楼梯──以他特殊的鬼魅般悄然移动的能耐。这个担任间谍必能大有斩获的男人，就在此时不声不响地来到了我们身旁，听见了来自英国的客人的最后一句话。

“哈利．波特？”有那么一段时间里，这彷佛是震惊得杵在原地的男人唯一能挤出的字眼。接着，几度欲言又止之后，西弗勒斯终于说道：“…我们必须谈谈。”

爵士眨着眼打量起这名中途加入的陌生人，我的兄弟不合时宜却难忍地打了个呵欠。我连忙去叫醒老提姆。西弗勒斯似乎不打算直接坐下，他沉默地倚靠在墙边，泛白的指节紧掐在胳臂上，薄唇紧抿着。神情看来疲倦且痛苦。

是的，正如后来所知的，当然是因为那发生在他年轻时代的事之故。无论如何，当检视这一切所发生的，以及所影响的之时，我的笔尖终要回到那作为起点的一年。无法略过，无法跳挪。

一九四一，那将走在不同路上的我们带到了现今这番景况的年份。


	13. Chapter 13

**08.08.1989**

_一九四一年，七月。_

年轻的海军少尉西弗勒斯接获了一项人事调度令。在上级指示下，他和几名士兵在协防海域的某座重要城市登陆，负责协助修建一些设施和提供必要时候的人力支援。

他们来到了离岸不远的营区报到。此地海湾平静，建造基地时并不用担心什么多余的问题。那里直接负责指挥他们的上级是名年轻金发军官，也许是从属于另一个体系[7] 的关系，与他们这些一般军人相比，这名年轻的，职阶同等于上尉的军官作风明显要来得强硬且冷酷。

接下来的一个星期，没有什么重要的事情发生，他主要负责在营区的门口与供应物资的当地人接洽，还有护卫那名上尉──这种事情一般有固定发配的人选，也轮不到一名海军少尉来做，然而或许是地缘上相近──他们两人的故乡只相隔两小时车程的关系，那名年轻的上尉更乐于找西弗勒斯随行。有时他们会乘着黑色的座车前往它处。当那名上尉踏进那些不同的建筑物时，西弗勒斯便与负责驾驶的士兵守在外头警戒。

较为值得一提的是，那名负责供应当日渔获和蔬果的当地人──实际上是名英国人──总会私下递烟给那些门口的卫兵。西弗勒斯看在眼底并未多说什么，只是由于他自身不抽烟，也没兴趣拿它与营区的同袍交换什么别的物资。于是在那名英国人也这样待他时，这名年轻军官便摇了摇头。结果这不合群的作为误打误撞地使那名英国人似乎对他产生了某种亲近感，在这名少尉签收物资时，对方总是打量着他的一举一动。

某日，那名英国人用略为生硬的，西弗勒斯的母语开口，询问这张新面孔的来历。接着他问这名自海上来的军官是否会在此地久留…当然，在得到年轻军官一记饱含警告的瞪视后，对方耸了耸肩，推着他那台轮子朝左侧歪斜的推车离开了。

变故来得很突然。西弗勒斯冲到洗手台前，转开了水龙头后，他俯下身拼命掬起冷水泼着脸。他原本不相信那些来自内部的传闻，关于他们各处的军队，特别是那些远在国外的──都做了些什么。此前他自然知道战争的的残酷，也参与过几次战役，击溃过敌人的舰艇。正是那几回的优异表现使他快速地爬到现今的位置。

但那应当不包括这些：他亲眼目睹两个被拖进营区哀求着跪地的男人，明显都是平民──其中一个还是孱弱的老人──转眼间就再不会动弹。在处决之前，那金发的上尉还蹲下身去掴打了几下年少者的脸。

站在营区口的西弗勒斯几乎是瞠目结舌地看着眼前的这幕景象──毫无人性，或者这也是人性？他两旁的卫兵背对着这一切，看似无动于衷地站直了身子…若不是他注意到其中一人托着枪的手臂也在微微颤动着的话。

 _那两人犯了什么罪？_ 一切都结束后，地上只留下两摊血迹。西弗勒斯以干哑的嗓音开口，对离他较近的那人问道。对方迅速地举手行礼，向这名上级报告，那两人被怀疑是收集我方情报的奸细。

西弗勒斯很快地抓到重点。 _怀疑？并无具体发现？_ 他确认似地问道，在接连得到“是的”和“没有”之后，这名年轻的少尉顿时感到头脑发胀，血管突突跳着。再也按捺不住那一波波涌上的恶心感，他冲到了营区左侧的一处建筑物后头，扶着那灰泥的墙面，弯下腰对着草丛就是一阵呕吐。

（即使在战争结束的数年以后，在他从陆续披露的报导、纪录和第一人称口述资料中知悉了更多残酷的，并不只与他国家的军队相关的暴行时，这名男人依然会因自己曾见着的一切紧紧地按住太阳穴，在痛苦之中阖上双眼。）

_一九四一年，八月。_

今日上午他随着那名金发上尉来到了这座城市的南端，与前几次不同，这回他们的车上多了名中途加入的高阶军官。从上尉的态度看来，不只军阶，对方应该握有相当程度的实权──那也代表着他相当接近此地的权力核心。西弗勒斯默默地分析着。

他们的车在一栋红顶白漆的木造房屋之前停了下来，那门廊外还摆设了一座简易的秋千。那名高阶军官率先下了车，径自朝门口走去。紧接着是那名上尉，他下车前特地将枪塞进侧腰，并不寻常地要西弗勒斯跟上。

房子里头布置得相当漂亮，两名长官都走到了内室里。独留在客厅的西弗勒斯走到了白色的格子窗旁，窗前的矮柜上摆着一些相框，里头是些家庭照性质的黑白照片，男人与女人，女人与小孩，小孩与狗，还有它们全都挤在一个小方格之中的版本。

我猜想，就在那个上午，年轻的西弗勒斯内心也许兴起了某种他无法明白的情感，让他在后来凭着那样的情感，站在交叉路的中央，为事情可能的后续发展设下了一个截然不同的转折点。

那个决定确切是发生在什么时候呢？是他听见内室传来压低的剧烈争执声而他注意到那个年幼的，有着柔软黑发的孩子睡在沙发一角之时吗？还是他敏锐地注意到那扇紧闭着的门上，门把正在微微转动，而在那之前传来了两声不祥的枪响的时候？

不管是在哪个瞬间，这名海军少尉都及时赶在那两名军官走出来以前，迅速地拉起了叠一旁的棕色毯子覆到了那有着小巧身躯的孩子身上。做完那个动作后，他立刻倚回了窗旁的矮柜上，并在那两人走出来时刻意撞掉了一尊栩栩如生的雀鸟雕像。

从西弗勒斯叙述这段过程时，那难以保持常态的语气听来，当时的情况应该相当凶险……不，这件事还是由我的角度来说吧。

──我当时就在那里。确切来说，在那扇格子窗的外头。

由于出生没多久就遭到遗弃的缘故，当时作为一名八岁大的男孩的我并未列于任何人家的户籍，也没有义务或权利接受基础教育。正如我与西弗勒斯提过的，成日在外头和一些同伴厮混，轮流抽着一根弄来的烟，或者口头上拿些幻想出来的事迹吹牛──我们在公园的沙地上夸耀着自家的富有和拥有食物的多寡，即使实际上谁都饥肠辘辘，一无所有。 

就在那天，在西弗勒斯碰掉了那只沈重的金属雀鸟的时候，来到附近碰运气的我正在窗外朝内窥探。我已经在窗外一阵了，足以看见那个高瘦的身影匆匆地将毯子盖上沙发，接着又回到靠近窗框的这端来；也足以让那两名走出来的军官在发觉我的存在后面露凶光，非要逮着那个目睹了他们不欲让他人知情之事的男孩。

那名上尉冲到了门口，他以我听不懂的语言喊了一串话，而那门外的另一人就立即扑上来将我逮着了；其实他们大可不用那么快，那名男孩当时已经两天没饭吃，即使想逃他也跑不了太远。

接下来呢？那名上尉掏出了他的佩枪，而他的上级则走上前去加以制止，他简略地表示此区是较高级的住宅区，他们动作得小心且迅速。在他们讨论此事的时候，不知何时从屋内走出的西弗勒斯已经不吭一声地站到了一旁。

他谨慎地在某个话语停歇的空档接话，以那特有的柔滑嗓音提议着将这孩子带回营区，而那附近有些地方是罕有人烟的，他能处理后来的事情──这些话由他来说真是恰如其分，即使是全然听不懂他们交谈的我，当时也以为这个年轻军官献上了什么邪恶的点子，或许是将我扔到大锅里，煮来吃掉还是制成标本什么的，

──后来的发展完全是难以想象的。

烈日晴空之下，年轻的少尉奋力踏着自行车的踏板，在小路的中段猛然转弯，驶入涨着矮灌木丛的树林──下降，持续下降。崎岖不平的地势震得他遭配棍抵着的腰间发疼。他气喘吁吁地翻身下车，将惊慌不已的男孩拽下后座，边掏出佩枪，对准右侧的树干扳开保险杆，拇指搭上了击锤……

“走！”一头棕发的男孩明显遭到击发时声响吓坏了。顾不得语言的隔阂，他收回佩枪，警戒地左右张望一阵之后快速地嘶吼着：“滚吧，小子，快走──！”

终于回过神来，转身全力跌撞着奔走的孩子不忘几度回头望去，他奋力地挥了挥双臂作出驱赶的架式。林间几只野鸟在男孩拨开枝叶时惊起，那之后的去路通向某个他前天才因故造访过的村庄。

西弗勒斯的胸膛剧烈起伏着，直到男孩的身影消失在视线之外，才转身扶起倒在地上的自行车，奋力踩踏着，朝林间道路折返。

回到营区后，金发的上尉无声地抛出了“事情是否办妥”的眼神，然而肢体动作间那不以为意的闲散感却说明着：他相信自身所交待的任务已经完美地执行完毕了。

刚停妥自行车的西弗勒斯连忙迅速地松开手心间紧捏着的握把，朝上级行了个礼。都处理好了，长官。他报告着，同时在心理补完后半句：只是，是以自己的方式。

是的，西弗勒斯放走了的那名男孩现在就坐在这里，书写着此事。而他后来在营区外头遇见了那个供应物资的英国人──这几乎是命运之神的协助了。

毕竟那名做事仔细的高阶军官原本已经要触及盖着我兄弟的毯子，若他事后回去检查的话，那幼小柔软的黑发孩子就凶多吉少了──想必西弗勒斯也想到了这点。于是他只能将希望压在那名在已经打过十数次交道，彼此之间有些默契的英国人身上。

在身旁还有两名卫兵的情况下，这名年轻的军官究竟能说些什么？他是否极力在那用以书写的纸本上，在那一次次交会的眼神中，在那不着边际的话语中极力暗示着，或者他干脆技巧性地冒险提起那栋红顶白漆的房子？

总之，无论他们是怎么办到的，那名英国人──老提姆最后终是弄明白了。事态至此，我的兄弟也安全了。

忆及此处，我凝视着窗外不远处那些自由飞翔着的鸥群，边自回忆中剥抽出这两人的性格，透过那熟悉的海景，尽一切可能唤起那藏在遗忘的国度边缘，任何与此相关的线索……我试想着当日的场景──也许他们还冲着对方微微点了点头──没错，事态紧张，险象环生，但毕竟不是毫无活路。对这两人而言，知道最后一点也许就全然足够了。

接下来所发生的事正如先前提到的，老提姆收养了我，而我的兄弟遇到了他的前任养父母……于是我彷佛又见到了那条树林间的捷径，彷佛见到骑着自行车的汗流浃背着的自己。

每每在通过那条小径时，我总要下意识朝着那些树干多望几眼。就好像还能见到当时的遗痕一般。孩提时代，那个下午的恐惧和惊慌一下子就全回来了，彷佛未曾远离过。然而我总要喘着气，一遍又一遍地告诉自己：冷静，你终究活了下来。而这全因为一名年轻军官的善行。（即使这个说法必定使他本人嗤之以鼻）

有些时候我总想着，试图找出合理的理由以解释，自幼失去了双亲的我们为何仍能在面向这个世界时，保有一份善良温暖的目光──尤其是我最要好的兄弟哈利。我想也许是在最初之际，当那些无道理的暴虐与冷酷环绕着幼小的我们并夺走挚爱之时，也有一双汗湿着的温暖的手紧紧攥住我和哈利，将我们拖出死荫的幽谷。

孩子对善意与恶意十分敏锐，他们总能分辨出那之间的差异。于是当这两个孩子被迫站在第一线颤抖着面对陌生恶意的同时，他们也同时体验到了何谓良善。

在日后那部成为多国制宪参考的《基本法》[8] 尚未成形以前，这个男人早已身体力行了那闻名于世的第一条法规：“人性尊严不可侵犯。国家一切权力均有义务尊重并保护人性之尊严。”[9] 在一般时刻，做到这点似乎看来很容易，但那是什么样的一个环境，我想我也不用多说，诸位自然明白，这个男人的选择的确罕见。

…罕见，而且珍贵，关系到两个男孩的未来，以及他们是否终能长成为男人的命运。

为此，不管人们会怎么评价西弗勒斯，怎么站在道德的制高点来批判这个男人──甚至连他都苛刻地觉得和自己的旧帐还没算清──在任何时候我都会选择出来为之辩护：他拥有一颗活生生跳动着的良心，还有，在我见过的人中，比谁都要充沛的勇气。如果没有这些，我不可能现今还能站在这里向诸位诉说任何一词，而我那不在场的兄弟也是。是我们在危急时刻真正见证了他的选择，不是诸位之中的任何一人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [7]即武装亲（党）卫队（Waffen-SS）。其阶级体系是独特的，他们没有照搬德意志国防军的军衔体系，而是沿用了当年冲锋队的编制。 （引用自wiki）  
> [8]即一九四九年颁布的《德意志联邦共和国基本法》（Grundgesetz für die Bundesrepublik Deutschland, 1949）。  
> [9]法条原文为：(1) Die Würde des Menschen ist unantastbar. Sie zu achten und zu schützen ist Verpflichtung aller staatlichen Gewalt.


	14. Chapter 14

**09.08.1989**

事实上，西弗勒斯并没有在那些过往的骨干上多余地添加枝叶──这种事只有一名小说家在写下他自身过往的回忆时才会干。这个男人只是尽可能地还原事件，客观而几乎不带个人情感地叙述那些见闻及遭遇，并对之少有评断，即使有，也是保留而带着相当斟酌的。

──单以那些措辞而言，你会以为这是一份官方用途的观察报告。

那是说，假使你无法在那些随着事件叙述分别出现的迹象，好比他声音中压抑着的颤抖，那握紧又松开的拳头，以及愤怒的语调中察觉这个男人的任何事情的话。

听完那一切后，我们都沉默了一会。时间来到了子夜，哈利此刻的状态已经不能用睡眼惺忪来形容。他看上去就象是一副会随时昏死过去的模样，即使是与他切身相关的议题也无法改变这个现实一分半毫。

于是在爵士简略地提了一下他手中握有的讯息之后，决定隔日再议的众人达成了散会的共识。

依序上楼的是我的兄弟，老提姆，爵士，西弗勒斯和我。老提姆将爵士带到了邻近楼梯的房间，而我的兄弟早已受睡意驱使一马当先地钻回了他的被窝。于是我和西弗勒斯分别停在自己的门前，我犹豫了片刻，向他道了声晚安。他转过身看了看我，目光藏着某种难以读透的情绪，接着什么也没说地踏进了自己的房间。

虽然看不出来，但西弗勒斯并不是那种会随心情忽略礼节的人，即使在他最暴躁的时刻，在驱赶着不请自来的哈利时也不会忘了向那小子道声晚安。于是，方才他的反应总显得有些不寻常。

──然而在短短一个晚上经历了这些之后，你又期望这个男人的回应会正常到哪里？

我躺在床上，反复地回想着。那对漆黑的眼睛再度从脑海深处浮现…突然间确信的感觉随着某个念头闪过。下个瞬间，我发觉自己已往房门的方向走去。

“我的兄弟并不知情，”在西弗勒斯地打开门后，我直接说道，并伸手撑住了那扇又要阖上的木门。接着，我告诉他，他在害怕。一切发生得太突然，这使他失去了安全感；我近距离观察着那彷佛即将爆发而出的怒意，决心要说完这至关重要的最后一段话。

“然而，你最害怕的是…你无法确定，这段时间以来，哈利是以什么样的心态与你来往的。不，即使我们发觉了，但他并不知道你是谁，不知道你的过去。”

想必我顺带点醒了他，我和提姆早就察觉到他的身份这件事。于是那名男人怀着惊惧，满脸怒容地踏出了走廊，将我步步逼到了背脊抵上了对面的墙。他尽可能低声地咆啸并质问着，难道我的常识和智识加在一起都不足以判断那些都对他意味着什么？而我又怎能在知道他曾作过什么，经历过什么的情况下，依旧将自己的兄弟推向他──难道这是什么恶劣的把戏的一部份？

机会终于来到，也许是这一幕我已想过许久──忽然我再也不受那惊人的气势所迫。我站直了身，凝视着那双深沈黑漆的眼睛，尽可能严肃地告诉他，正是因为我知道他做了些什么，没做些什么；经历了哪些，改变了哪些；他不是什么样的人，又是什么样的人──那让我能存活下来的，此时此地还能幸运地与之为这种事情争论的家伙；让我的兄弟还有条命能这般打着呵欠去睡觉的，不是别人，就是他，西弗勒斯．斯内普，那名年轻的军官。而这位拥有我全部感激的先生难道需要从言谈中明白地得到一份宽恕吗？──那么我必须坦白地说，在这件事上，蛮横着与他作对的完全是他自己──即使是让我的兄弟来说，我毫不怀疑那名年轻人也会作出类似的结论。

先不提西弗勒斯总是冥顽不灵──而且还会持续到往后相当长一段岁月──的长年思维模式吧。至少在当下，这一席话的效果几乎是立竿见影的。

前一刻里还气势汹汹的男人跄踉着退了开来，他的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，表情就像听到什么荒诞可怖的消息一般。于是我点了点头，再次道了声晚安，转身回到房内，留给这个仍独自站在廊上的男人足够的宁静和时间，他亟需这二者来消化今晚所发生的一切。


	15. Chapter 15

**10.08. 1989**

星期六的早晨，西弗勒斯和爵士两人坐在餐桌旁，交换着手中的资料。我从厨房端出早餐，加入了他们的行列。由于前一晚对那名年轻人已算得上是严重的熬夜之故，哈利还在房里熟睡着──相信我，我敲过门了。

西弗勒斯似乎全然确信，波特夫妇之死就是那两名军官亲手所为。爵士表示他也相信如此，然而他们没有确凿的证据。西弗勒斯则同意了他的话。

在回到此地之后，这名男人很快地着手调查此事…不，确切来说，在战争结束而他自英军手中获释后，这名进入大学继续研读的男人将所有的空闲时间都投注在这类事情上。他对于自己曾将那前政权如信仰般不疑有它一事深感恼火，也一直耿耿于怀一九四一年里的夏天，年轻的自己在此地亲眼所见之事。

这十几年来他一直搜集着与此地相关的剪报，然而那些还不够…大多是关于较受瞩目的集中营的历史资料，于是他再度踏上了这个一度沦为他的国家所有的国度。以曾任报社记者和副刊编辑的身份──我听到这时吃了一惊──他和那座城市的某大报报社联络人搭上了线，这一个月以来，他不是上图书馆，就是去报社的数据库，在那里头收藏着成堆的报纸、杂志和期刊中独自进行他的研究工作。

而我夜间所听到的打字机声响，则是他晚间整理并纪录一日所获的例行公事。

西弗勒斯看上去仍余怒未消。这也难怪，假若他能早点知道那些关系人就在仅离自身咫尺之遥，也不必将时间全耗在那些二手资料上──然而话说回来，假如他早一点讲出自己此行目的…我很快地放弃了这不切实际的想法。

爵士则拿出了一只泛黄的信封，说明那是由波特夫妻所留下的，关于他们──政府驻外人员和他的配偶──正约略知悉了某件丑闻的内幕，高度怀疑自身安危的确受到威胁的亲笔信，信中并提供了两个名字。一是某个听来具有西弗勒斯同胞特征的名字（西弗勒斯点头，补充地说他怀疑正是当日那名军官），另一则是英国那里的某位要人。信中并附上一张照片，照片的背面潦草地写着一行看上去象是路名的小字和两个大写字母──应该是姓名缩写，爵士说道，而西弗勒斯再次表示同意。

随后，我的兄弟揉着眼睛走下楼来，从那迷蒙的眼神看来，他还没完全清醒。他坐到了桌前，爵士笑着看我伸手揉了揉这位故人之子的蓬松乱发，期间，西弗勒斯低头啜着咖啡，甚至煞有介事地翻起了手中的资料──我注意到那还是一份他早已将内容熟记在脑海里的剪报。

将一切都交待完毕后，还有私人事务要处理的爵士在简单用过午饭后向我们告辞离去，临行前留下了他的联络方式──我们甚至能透过大使馆或警局辗转联系他。或许是老提姆一早就出外钓鱼的关系，旅馆内顿时显得冷清了起来。

哈利看着坐在左侧的西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯看着自己圈起的双手。

“我不怎么会说话，”在迟疑了片刻之后，我的兄弟说。接着，他小心翼翼却又坚定地伸出手，轻轻地摆到了男人的膝上。以一种认真思索着的语气，哈利继续说道：“但那看上去不只是你的责任，就算你知道，也不是你能决定的。何况你不知道，对吗。”

“是的…我的确听出你的语言天份了，汉纳森先生。”过了半晌，西弗勒斯才怪腔怪调地开口，然而比起话语内容本身的意义，那更象是因为我兄弟贸然的举动使他吓得不轻，一瞬间不知该如何反应的表现。

对此，哈利只是略带疑惑地偏了偏头（我相信他没听明白），于是他转而询问眼前的这名男人，难道他不觉得他们能用名字称呼彼此吗？──这个同样突如其来的提议成功地让西弗勒斯双眼圆瞪，他屏住了气，难以置信地看着我的兄弟，模样就像一只面临遭扼死危机的鹅。

──目睹了这些画面以后，我实在无法在这种气氛下走出厨房。

于是我站到水槽前方，转开了水龙头，尽可能地在哗啦响起的水流中偷偷泄漏一些按捺不住的笑声。

那个下午以后，他们的相处模式又回到了原先的和睦情形，考量到我兄弟在这件事上头所展现的，那令人讶异的事理分明态度，或许那两人的关系还较原先要好上一些。

至少，哈利的那些疑问终于和西弗勒斯的总算交会成了一线。

的确有个人早已实际想过我兄弟所追问的那些事情──关于战争之中那看似毫无道理的残暴，那无止境的破坏，以及对人们所珍贵之事的无情掠夺；关于那些来自于人类自身的行为，以及那将一切责任归诸于结构的理由。这个同样无法转头无视事实的人正为此而来，活生生地站在这名对一切隐含愤怒的年轻人面前，不带任何关于义务与履行职责的借口。

先不提西弗勒斯必然是怎么阴沉地往坏处想的吧，至少在知道了一切后，哈利很快地从一开始的讶异与悲伤中振作了起来。论及当中的原因，或许有一部份是因为这些年来，这名年轻的大学生已默默地对此事作出了无数次的假想──在前往图书馆的路上，在每一个寂静的夜晚里。然而仍有另外的，那无法忽视的部份，必须归功于过往那些不请自来的磨练。

并不特别罕见，和所有幸存的人们一样，我的兄弟足够顽强。他走过了两次的亲故丧亡，经历一次次在夜半唤醒声中连忙逃到地下室避难的岁月…还有，某一年的秋天里那几乎夺走提姆性命的伤寒…无论发生过什么，他总会熬过去。这次也不会例外。

再下来，又是一个周六。我看着我的兄弟坐在桌前，他正半跪在椅子上，倾身看着桌上的资料──正确来说只是陪伴…或说打扰西弗勒斯研究那上头的内容。

这一个星期以来，除了诸圣节当天以外，他们都在那条很长的街道上成日挨家挨户地寻找着那张黑白照片里的男人，也实际按着西弗勒斯结合记忆和地图中的位置去找寻过那间房屋的旧址。

期间小库尔特那帮人曾正式地找上门来，警告我的兄弟少跟外国人来往。等着瞧吧。那曾被西弗勒斯撂倒在桥边的家伙恶狠狠说着，他说他们将会干出一番大事──跟那些守着卑鄙的财产，只想阻挡年轻人取代他们的老家伙不同。一番大事，他口沫横飞地说。

老提姆冷冷地以他那只眼珠打量着那名将头发染成火鹤般的年轻人，语调毫无起伏地询问他，那么他们是想拿那些外国人怎样，特别是像他这样的，待在此地时间比他们成形的年岁都还要早的一名外国来的老人。那家伙在老提姆的注视下逐渐畏缩，最后闷不吭声地走了

接着又过了两天，终于在国庆节来临前，他们的调查进展终于有了突破。

起初那不过是哈利偶然提出的一个疑问，无事可作的他窝在埋头苦思的男人身旁，反复看着那张照片，突然，他开口问起西弗勒斯，与男人的脸一同入镜的那大约半公分高的衣领上端，在那中央是否有块白色的东西，那方正的形状总让他想起什么…有点奇怪，使他感到熟悉却又不能确定。

前一刻仍专注于眼前纸页的西弗勒斯闻言立刻停下了手边动作，他迅速地伸手抽走哈利手中的照片，在直直地瞪着它有十秒后，毫无预警地，他突然站起身，气势汹汹地迈入了厨房，问我能否借用电话──他需要透过某些公权力机关和爵士联系，越快越好。

…在那照片里，男人的颈部下方那片黑色之中，隐约露出的一小截白色，仔细观察的话，正是神职人员习惯佩带的罗马领。[10]

透过爵士的帮忙，他们联络上了曾在镇上待过几年的那位神父，得知了原先教区的那位神父现今下落──那位兄弟在战后没多久便遭到免职，至于原因他则不方便透露。至于那位兄弟最终去了哪里…神父简略地表示：安息日时他们总会碰面。西弗勒斯告诉他那样太久了，于是得到了“有时周二早上也能见到他”的回答。

转述完电话那头的消息后，西弗勒斯拿着纸笔回身走到桌前，我的兄弟则惯例地挤在一旁凑热闹。于是，当哈利的胳臂碰触到他的时，我看着这名年长者的动作微微僵了一下，接着彷佛什么也没发生过地，西弗勒斯摊开了他的剪报册。他仔细在那厚厚的纸页当中翻找着，而我的兄弟也自然而然地将身体重心逐渐依靠到这个男人的身上。

一时之间，寂静的室内只有纸页翻动的微小声音飘散开来，沙沙作响。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [10]即Clerical collar，「罗马领」为俗称。为神职人员衬衣的一个可拆式衣领，由二个饰钮——一个在衬衣前和一个在后紧固着。衣领在脖子后面缝合，呈现无缝合线的前线。衣领是白色的，但天主教会有时以「collaret」或「collarino」几乎完全盖着衣领，除了衣领的上缘和近喉头一个白色小正方形。（引用自wiki）


	16. Chapter 16

**11.08.1989**

再后来，在漫长的等待之后，他们见到了照片中的男人，已经年过六旬的前神父──安泰克．扬科夫斯基。

其实关于这名老人的底细，在锁定了目标之后，获悉此事的爵士那里早有回应。此人一长串的身家背景以及各种详细资料现在都还在旅馆里，就压在西弗勒斯的资料堆底下。

安泰克．扬科夫斯基，这并不是他原先的姓名，这个男人年轻时曾在他的──也是西弗勒斯的──国家干过一点见不得人的事，后来他动了一点脑筋进到了教会，在一九三九年与某个军队高层人士达成秘密协议，接着他来到此地，负责提供教区居民的资料和一些情报给此地的驻军。到这里，也许有人会想着也是战争的一环──不，这个男人后来利用它来铲除一些他看不顺眼的对象。那些因此遭到追捕一去不回的人，他们大多都是平民百姓。

当那名老人缓慢地走出了那栋棕黄色的尖顶教堂时，西弗勒斯如一抹影子般站到了他的前方，脸色苍白，全身漆黑。对于扬科夫斯基而言，那想必有如从昔日追来的阴影，从他刽子手般的行径，那焦黑的埋着血肉的沃土里爬出来的亡魂。

──到这为止，整个事件中最为关键的一块拼图也到手了。

虽然过程中花费了一些力气。

那些力气主要还来自我的兄弟。哈利告诉我，当天在交涉过程中，西弗勒斯看起来就像随时会踏步上前去杀了那名老人的样子，他不得不全程紧紧地抓住身旁的男人。

是的，那名前神职人员正同多数他那世代的人一样，思想僵硬刻板，毫无悔改之意。他毫无起伏地对着西弗勒斯说，他只是在尽自己的本分。他说人都有他的职责，而他的职责就是让那些罪无可恕的灵魂提早去接受末日的审判──反正他们迟早都该下地狱去。

从扬科夫斯基脸上的表情看来，这名老人真的深信于此，他相信自己所说的每个句子，这就是他所构筑出来的理想世界。而且，天父庇佑于此。

到这里为止，我听见了另一个版本的陈述。西弗勒斯告诉我，当扬科夫斯基一说出地狱二字时，他身旁的年轻人，我的兄弟哈利就突然甩开他的手，发难似地冲上前去，揪着那名前神父的衣领，以野兽发狠般的语气一字一词用力地低吼着，要那老人“自己滚下地狱去”。

在越来越多人对他们行注目礼的情况下，被抢先一步发难的西弗勒斯只好提醒哈利他们身在何处，一阵努力后总算拉开了我兄弟那十只老虎钳一样紧箝着老人衣领不放的指头。

…瞧瞧这两人都干了些什么，他们可真般配。

于是后来，他们爬上了那座教堂后头的墓园，来到了某块无名墓碑前。那块石板上头简单刻了个十字图形，标示着死者亡逝的年份“～1941”。根据扬科夫斯基的说法，波特夫妻最后给一并埋到了这里。我的兄弟安静地在那前方站了一阵。对于这起英国前外交人员死因的戏剧性发展，当地政府也接获了指示，城里的警力很快就会赶往这里，接下来，他们很快就能进一步确认里头躺着的是不是哈利的父母，再接下来，波特夫妇的死因也就能透过骸骨来确认。

当天晚上，在我的兄弟使劲地将一桶马铃薯搬进来时，我问他感觉如何，他迟疑了一会，说着那里真够冷的。谁叫你不多加件衣服呢，我撇了撇嘴说。过了一会，他突然说着，要是老提姆没有带他回来的话，他会不会变成像那名前神职者（我兄弟的原话是“那个混帐”）一样的人。

我说我不能保证，但我相信即使在同样的环境里，他与那人的作为必然是有分别的。好比和小库尔特厮混的那票人吧，他们和我们都在这个镇上，我们可以拥有的生活模式又有多少区别呢？

我的兄弟想了一下，接着快速地说着，就像自己不敢重复确认内容──他说假如有一天，当他拥有了另一种选择之下的生活，那么会不会永远地失去原来的一切。

此刻，我的兄弟是如此局促不安，他热切地期盼听见一个符合他心意的回答，却又对那空白的未知可能隐隐恐惧着。那些害怕和期望全写在了他的脸上，他的嘴唇紧紧抿着，拿下了眼镜，表情专注地反复在衣上来回擦了又擦。

“哈利，”我的兄弟抬起眼来看着我。“不会的，就像你总炸不好鱼排一样──有些事是不会轻易改变的。”

这名年轻人用手肘撞了我一下，接着更正表示，在所有食材里，他唯独处理不好那些带骨的猪肉。当然，我对此不敢苟同。其它面向不提，论及烹饪，我的兄弟毕竟展现出了英国人的典型特质。

夜里我躺在床上，在氲黄灯光下翻着爵士的年度新书。窗外一轮银白高悬。隔壁隐约传来细碎的交谈低语，不时夹杂着我兄弟那极易辨认的愉快笑声。

那时候，这看起来就像是所有事件的尽头；我以为一切总算都结束了。哈利和西弗勒斯，无论他们之后如何发展，都让人乐见其成。对于在这两人之间增长着的亲密氛围，以至那出于个体心灵的深层理由，我并不探究──这并不意味着我对自己的手足所发生的事默不关心──但凡任何人事，只要知道对我的兄弟来说是好的，对我而言也就够了。

结束，或说如释重负之后的心境是复杂的。那是一种终于抹去疑问的喜悦，此外又掺杂着一些如玻璃碎片般扎人的细小伤感──我们这一代，还有西弗勒斯那一代的人，或多或少经历过磨难和饥饿，毁灭和伤亡，他们或许都犯了错──在这件事上，每个人都无法避免。

然而，有些人在会一切结束之后不停地质疑着为什么，好比那名在暴风雨当日重返此地的男人；只是更多的人丝毫不去思考自己都干了些什么，好比那满手罪孽却理所当然的扬科夫斯基。

──我想这正是战后遗留下来的事物中，最令人无可奈何的部份。


	17. Chapter 17

**12.08.1989**

事情发生在人们举国欢庆[11] 过后的半个月，十一月尾端里的某个周五。

若按照事情原先的轨道，西弗勒斯早该在几日前离去，他的计划中包含了提早回国的备案。事情都结束了，为什么不早早回到那熟悉的一切所给予的怀抱呢？我这么说并不是有意催赶他离开，然而此地的天气只会变得更冷，又冷又湿，让人旧伤时好时坏，时而抽痛着无法止歇；对他而言，要调养至少还是选个热带的岛屿比较好。究竟是哪一点吸引了这个男人，让他甘冒这些危害也要留在此地？

──那答案当然是不言而喻的。

在他们自教堂回来后，我又分别与这个男人有了两回谈话的机会，由于问题总是在他那端又绕回了原点上，我只得劝他，我说一个人真该放下那些生性中的顽固，近乎盲目的偏执只会给每个人都带来害处。

第一回他面有愠色，我们不欢而散；第二回他则握着手中的酒杯，似在沉思。

无论如何，当我兄弟挟着托盘站在餐桌旁，说着今天他要出门购物时。西弗勒斯仍然应了一声──这名男人似乎没有察觉他已然习惯于此，习惯在任何时刻都给予回应。

接着，我的兄弟又说了一次。西弗勒斯再度应了一声，这声听起来有些不耐烦。而后，当那年轻的服务生还要没完没了的纠缠下去时，他终于放下了手中的奶油刀，深吸了一口气，咬牙切齿地问着我的兄弟，究竟能不能好心地让他安稳地吃顿早餐。

──但是我今天得出门购物。哈利以一种就事论事的语气说道。

“恼人的小子，说吧，几点？”西弗勒斯绝望地翻了翻眼。

“你原本就是个难沟通的人…战争并没改变你太多，对吗？”一个放松的微笑使哈利微微咧嘴，露出了洁白的牙齿。

“显然，不是在这点上。”边将小片酸黄瓜以固定间距铺上粗黑麦面包，接过哈利递过的小碟腌鱼，西弗勒斯干脆地承认。接着，显然相当习惯地默许了我兄弟问也不问便坐在对面好继续闲聊的行径。

就在毫无异状的早晨过去后，迎来了一如往常忙碌的午后时光。毕竟周五的晚间总有不少客人。在那个下午，我依照食谱试煮提姆特制的招牌海鲜汤──他最近心血来潮到处走访友人家，将杂事都扔给了我和哈利。这道汤的作法相当麻烦，让人怀疑提姆是否错给了另外一份食谱。

就在我边搅拌着汤锅，边思忖着能不能更改一下程序时，时间已经逐渐逼近了用餐时段。西弗勒斯和哈利出门采购尚未归来，前日里新来了一批房客，一个五人的家族，还有两三名年轻人，我听见楼梯处传来了一阵夹杂着笑闹的喧哗声。

与此和平表象相反地，那件事就要发生了。而我当时却该死地毫无半点预感。厨房里的摆设没有什么不对，而用餐处也毫无异状。

──说实在的，我至今仍不清楚那伙人到底什么时候，以什么样的方式，避人耳目地潜进了旅馆内部。是在西弗勒斯他们出门而我人在后院摘采香草时吗？还是在更早，他们待在楼上而我绕到老提姆的房间去找寻食谱的时候？

总之，就在旅馆内的房客各别围绕着餐桌坐下，外头的客人三三两两地到来，我的兄弟和西弗勒斯刚提着大袋小袋进门没多久的时候，门口的铜铃突然再次强烈地摇响了。

扬．库尔特．卡兹马瑞克走了进来，以一种粗暴的方式反手甩上了门──也许那对他们而言正是宣告战争开始的号角，事实上。他那帮无所事事的年轻拥护者们在下一刻就纷纷从角落里窜了出来。

客观而言，这愚蠢的事端更象是一场低俗喜剧的开场。

──瞧瞧眼前这有如扑杀害虫时的景象，年轻的男男女女们全身套着油亮的皮衣皮裤，发出怪声自四面八方涌入…几乎让人无法不想起《变形记》里头关于那只大甲虫的描述。不过他们显然对此乐在其中，一种品味恶劣的嗜好，类似于苍蝇群聚在腐肉之上的狂欢。

场面很快就演变成一场混战，然而并不能真正称得上激烈。那帮仇视外来者的集团中，几乎都是些摆出恫吓姿态发发传单还行，真要动用暴力时只能倒在地上等人散场时搀走的家伙；在成群充场面的丑角之中，真正有威胁性的只有三个，小库尔特以及他的左右手，维多和皮奥特。

不，情况瞬息万变，现在剩下两个了──我瞥见皮奥特在几名新房客抄着木椅的反击阵仗中倒下，另外一个人呢？一团混乱中，小库尔特将餐具连同桌巾一并扯落，爬到了桌子上。以那头疯牛为中心点，桌子的左侧有个老太太在尖叫，一名熟客拿着一瓶酒，试图绕过众人找个安宁的角落独酌，那个前来旅游的家族当中，小孩子被母亲带到了一侧避难，他的父亲手臂流血了。眼见自家里发生这一切简直足以令人陷入狂怒，然而在我前方的人群正推打着，甚至挤到了厨房通道来，更别提那狭窄的门口早已遭团团堵住，

忽然间，我听到一声惊呼。上一秒仍在骚动的人群静止了──发生了什么？

人群以小库尔特为中心点散开了──将这一切倒推回一分钟前：小库尔特试图逮住一名外国妇人，以利用她来杀鸡儆猴。然而我的兄弟突然挡在了他的前方。哈利态度坚定地推开他，要求这名不受欢迎的客人尽快离开这间旅馆；小库尔特则显然让情绪控制了他的所有思考能力，他冲着我的兄弟大肆发火，质问他为何总要挡在他的前方，即便他警告了许多次，这名年轻人仍是不听阻劝。那么，好，他们就是敌对阵营的人了。

…那对他而言真有分别吗？

若说这头疯牛的丧心病狂来得毫无道理，恐怕也是不太客观的。由此事来看，他父亲的死终究影响了他的心智，那些以他父亲身上的血统为荣的爱，以及夺走他父亲的那同样血统的人的恨，终究成了一种不可化解的矛盾，使他深陷不平衡的狂躁状态之中。

那段待在教管所的日子没有给这名年轻人的未来带来任何益处；那些管理者甚至不知道他们该做些什么…但谁又在乎呢？这种事，哪里都一样。无论在那之后，这样的人送去了哪里，又有了怎样的下场，都不是他们所关心的。只要尽到那形式上的义务，一切也就足够了。

于是小库尔特掏出了他父亲遗留下来的手枪，朝四周挥舞着，他咳嗽着，高声尖笑着，威胁着要干掉每个人──对，每个人都是，一个一个来──先从那些该死的外国佬开始。

西弗勒斯就在离楼梯不远的地方，刚才一瞬间他似乎瞥见了那个曾在桥上被撂倒的粉红头发的家伙。然而他没有时间细思──从退开的人群之间，他清楚地看到了持枪的小库尔特，还有离他不到两公尺的哈利。

──他还能做些什么？当我听见西弗勒斯的声音时，他已然当众开始了一场精心铺陈的演说。他说若是在当年他必当邀请小库尔特，这位持枪的先生到他们那里聊上一会，是的，就在离海岸不远的那里，许多他痛恨着的外国人集中的地方。

彷佛这样还不够似的。 _真可惜，_ 西弗勒斯露出了某种歪扭着的笑容说着──可惜那一切都已经结束了，像这位先生一类的人，他们必然不会放过。

正如我说过的，西弗勒斯极度适合这种角色。他也的确干得十分出色。小库尔特的眼中逐渐凝聚着仇恨的火焰。 

与此同时，在那头疯牛的怒视之中，西弗勒斯突然变了个语调，他客气地邀请这位勇敢的先生与他来场决斗，啊，不过，这位先生恐怕对自己的力量并没有自信吧──他还要倚赖某个只有懦弱的人会挥舞着的小块金属。

这样的说词竟起了作用，小库尔特干脆地放弃了与我的兄弟纠缠，转过身来一步步走向那正朝他挑衅的年长男人。

接着，一切都只是转瞬间的事。

小库尔特将枪插回腰间；哈利在他的后方抄起了酒瓶就要挥落；西弗勒斯遭某个冲出来的身影撞上──他倒抽了一口气，下一秒便将那道身影制服在地上，传来几声关节发出的喀啦声响。

接着，湿黏的红色液体沿着西弗勒斯的侧腹缓缓流到了地上。

哈利喘着气跨过小库尔特瘫倒的身躯，走到了他一心注意的人身旁。他缓缓地跪下，低头看着没入西弗勒斯腰间的那把黑柄小刀。

_──西弗勒斯…西弗勒斯。_

轻轻拨开了那纠结着的半长黑发，哈利扶着男人的肩膀，缓缓靠上他的颈子，低喃似地断续诉说着。而后，两颗黑发的脑袋凑在了一起。

于是那正响彻云霄的孩童哭喊他的兄长对着电话那头急促解释的通报伤者的抽气声以及发号施令者那高亢的语调交织而成的背景──全都遭他们抛诸了身后。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [11]波兰国庆日为11月11日。


	18. Chapter 18

**13.08.1989**

那并不是结束。

翌日上午，一夜没睡的我拎着篮子，带了一束简单的花束步入了白色的三层建筑物里。虽然照那些善良人们的原意，他们更情愿用花海淹没那在危机时刻选择挺身而出的，后来被紧急送往医院的男人。为此我不得不用所知有限的外语单词对着他们一个个比手画脚，反复劝说，在费尽唇舌之后打消了那原可能发生的，绝对会惹恼我们坏脾气伤患的主意。

──他还得在医院躺上好一阵，更多是由于肺部以及腿上那分别有待处理的问题。

这项甜蜜的报复在他仍无力抵抗参与决定时就由我的兄弟与医院共谋着策划好了。在确认西弗勒斯幸运地并没大碍，主要的器官都好端端地毫发无伤，亦未伤到重要神经以后，在诊间外等候的哈利看上去就像是整个人都瘫了下来。像团春日的堆雪一样在座椅上静静融化。

在此之前，他的脸色看上去彷佛幽灵般苍白，就与那躺在里头的人平日里的气色十分类似。我曾见过他这副模样。在那回老提姆因病倒下时，在更久远以前，我们站在街道这侧，目不转睛地注视着那埋有一对和蔼亲切的老人的可憎废墟时，我的兄弟看起来就是那样子的。

那些遭夺走的一切所留下的缺口，正如那随处可见的建筑物废墟，如同那枚风向鸡的深黑色指针，沉默地指向人们生命里残酷的部份。

然而那也并不是全部…有些熟知的事物并不容易改变。有好有坏。在一进到指定的病房内后我就更加确信了这点：我那不擅厨艺的兄弟正坐在床沿，手里拿着削皮刀，凝神地摧残着一颗面目全非的苹果──主啊，保佑他的手指不会沦落到相同下场吧。

我看了看病床的方向，被迫躺在上头的西弗勒斯满脸怒容，目光几乎要戳透我手中的花束──有鉴于这是他健康的象征，我不由得微微扬起嘴角。 _吃饭了，_ 我扬了扬手中的篮子，对仍在专注凌虐那颗水果的哈利说道。

最终藉由爵士的协助之下，那两具遗骸顺利地运送到了英国。过了一年，老提姆回到睽违数十年的英国，以证人身份出席了一场公开审判。至于那把盒中的钥匙，找出了原本用途的爵士和那间战后一度迁址的银行方面联系好了（此间又几度波折），过了一阵，他便取回了波特夫妇的遗产和保管箱里的财物，将之一并寄来，连同该年的圣诞礼物一起。

在医院与我们都终于确定可以放人的情况下，沉着一张脸换掉那身制式袍子的西弗勒斯后来并未选择回到他的国家。出院后没多久，他去了丹麦，在那找了份曾干过的差事──某种意义上我们算是同行了。

那么哈利呢？每个月里总会有那么一两回，这名年轻的大学生会骑着自行车前往那座城市──在斜吹洒落的细雨中，在罕少露出阳光的午后，穿过那条树林间的窄径，越过那座再无巨型鹰隼盘踞的灰白色短桥，绕过那间我们常光顾的面包店，最终在那位于北方的港口停下。

也许是五分钟，也许是二十分钟，或者更久。一艘船将缓缓冒着烟雾驶入港，一名神情严肃的黑发男人将会随着陆续登陆的旅客踏上这块土地，踏着笔直的步伐走向我的兄弟，那稍早为了他奋力踩着踏板一路朝港口驶去的年轻人，哈利。

不得不说，这些都是些陈年旧帐了；那与磨难、波折以及意外紧密连结着的漫长故事，其实也早就真正的结束了。

不如说点最近的事吧，回到让我颤抖着提笔纪录下这一切的原因上头。

一九八九年七月，今年的夏天特别炎热。某个上午，在国外避暑的我有幸得知就在不久的将来，我即将失去我的兄弟，哈利．汉纳森，波特家的最后一人。

由于邻国那不久之前通过的法案[12] ，他将随那名顽固地活了下来的年长伴侣，西弗勒斯．斯内普暂时回到他们北方的居所去。是的，就从那个位于城市北边的港口。在那之后，当他们将一切处理好后，我们所熟知的世界里就没有哈利．汉纳森这号人物了。

慢吞吞地将成叠资料都收回了抽屉里以后，我凝神看着窗外，看着那些卷起的浪花，海鸥依然在那上方的蓝空成群飞翔。

无论过了多少年，在凝视着与家乡风光隐约迭合的景色时候，那些遥远的记忆总要在我的脑海中反复回绕。它们来回穿梭着，上演着一幕幕戏码──或者关于某个炎热的夏日午后，关于那条林间小径──有时在那之中奋力地踏着踏板的身影看起来象是我；有时则象是透过八岁大的我眼中所见到的，年轻的西弗勒斯。或者是那个夜晚，那个让我们在阶梯上摔得东倒西歪的警报之夜；或者是老提姆和我紧紧牵着年幼的哈利，站在那堆废墟之前；又或者是那讨人厌却又同样不幸的小库尔特──他在被送进医院后的第二天从病床上消失了，此后不知所踪。

然而，在所有的个人回忆，那些与时代紧密连结着的往事尽头，总会清晰浮现一张灿烂的笑脸。正如所有事情到头来的发展，哈利，与我一同成长的兄弟，看上去如此明亮欢欣。在他的身旁则站着一名不太有表情的高瘦男人，一名曾不顾自身安危，在枪口底下为了他吸引了全部危险的年长男人……不过哈利后来的反应又是一回事了──他气到三天不愿跟西弗勒斯说话。

忆及此处，我想起自己的确还欠着他们一句话。

 _──两位，预祝新婚愉快。_

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [12]1989年6月7日，丹麦通过法律承认同性注册伴侣（丹麦语：registreret partnerskab）关系，并于同年10月1日生效，成为第一个认可同性结合的国家。（引用自wiki）严格而言，此亦非同性婚姻而是认可结合之法规。世界上第一条真正的同性婚姻认可法规要在2001年荷兰修改婚姻法以后才出现。

**Author's Note:**

> **附录一**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 设定／大事年表：
> 
> 1914-1918 一战（WWI）  
> 1920 SS出生  
> 1933 HP的兄长（叙事者）出生  
> 1936 HJ（希特勒青年团）因法令具强制性  
> 1937 SS从军(17岁)  
> 1938 HP出生  
> 1939-1945 二战（WWII）  
> 1940 SS晋升海军少尉  
> 1941 SS因人事调动遭指派登陆异地  
> 1941 HP双亲遭认定于轰炸中亡故（同年遭收养）  
> 1942 SS晋升海军中尉  
> 1944 SS服役舰艇遭遭英军击沈，其遭俘虏  
> 1945 提姆（1899-1980）失一眼 46岁  
> 1945 5月8日　二次大战的欧洲战区在苏联和波兰部队攻克柏林和德国无条件投降后结束。  
> 1945 战争结束，SS获释  
> 1958 SS自丹麦乘船重回故地  
> 1968 学运巅峰  
> 1989 相关法令通过，SS与HP回丹麦结婚
> 
>  
> 
>  **附录二  
> **  
>  人物设定相关：
> 
> 1\. 除二名主要人物以外，其余登场人物名姓皆以国籍／祖籍为命名原则，参考了常用名字表以及实际存在人物。  
> 2\. SS的父母为义德结合，其为混血。  
> 3\. 小库尔特之父入赘波兰世族之家，其从母姓。波义混血。  
> 4\. 提姆与哈利皆为英国人，哈利的兄长则为波兰籍。提姆国籍设定非德籍，乃因该地在战后换了一票住民，以及战后意识型态／立场问题考量。  
> 5\. SS的生平设定参考并结合了两名实际人物。（从军－遭俘－获释－至大学就读（哲学／文学双修）－从事执笔行业）的设定来自于战后文学作家齐格飞．蓝茨（Siegfried Lenz, 1926- ），特别需要说明的是，彼时就读大学者为高级知识份子一类，HP亦属其中；SS军阶爬升速度设定则参考了莱茵哈德．海德里希（Reinhard Heydrich, 1904-1942）  
> 6\. 爵士的设定亦参考并遵循实际存在人物C．P．斯诺（Charles Percy Snow, 1905-1980）  
> 7\. 神父的作为及逃亡年份设定小部份综合了实际事件（一样搜寻过就忘了）  
> 8\. 所有人物出生年份以及事件发生时间点设定以SS为轴心，SS的设定前提为：「避开一战，参与二战，从军不久，年纪不长。重回故地时HP已经二十岁。不要，扯到，学运。」所以就是这样结果。  
> 9\. 结婚太晚则是实际法令考量，最早通过同性伴侣法案的年份就是那么晚。
> 
> 其余细节设定：
> 
> 1\. 旅馆有冰箱。（如此新潮）但是照明设备仍因建筑年份而相对老旧。  
> 2\. 菜肴部份参考了波兰传统食物。  
> 3\. 彼时男装流行方面找不到什么特别的，确定仍有斗篷就让SS穿上了。  
> 4\. SS患上的是细菌性肺炎，不具传染力。但放置不管恶化可能导致肺部纤维化（pulmonary fibrosis）该时期有一历史名人因此亡殁。  
> 5\. 提姆很有钱，HP继承的遗产也不算小笔。  
> 6\. 叙事者（HP兄长）曾有一段婚姻，妻子不幸因意外亡故。直至书写时其左手无名指仍戴有婚戒。
> 
> 後記：http://www.luvharry.net/bbs/redirect.php?goto=findpost&ptid=19481&pid=1033277


End file.
